Lana's Quest: The Forests of Silence
by LadybugXPrincess
Summary: 16 years after the Shadow Queen conquered the world, Lana, the daughter of a blacksmith, is beseeched by her mother to protect the Belt of Deltora and recover the seven stolen gems. With help from Berda, a palace guard, and Jason, a wild boy, Lana faces off against the first deadly guardian in the Forests of Silence. (Gender-swapped version of the anime and book of the same name.)
1. Chapter 1: A Light in the Dark

**This was an idea I got after watching the _Deltora Quest_ anime series. My brother used the read the book series as a kid (to this day, I regret not reading them fully myself), but I did manage to read a PDF on _The Forests of Silence_. I thought I would do a gender-swapped retelling just for fun.**

 **For those of you who have seen DQ, here is a guideline of names just to make things easier (Original = Swapped):**

 **Lief = Lana**

 **Barda = Berda**

 **Jasmine = Jason**

 **Shadow Lord = Shadow Queen**

 **Jarred = Jarra**

 **Anna = Annan**

 **King Endon = Queen Enda**

 **Queen Sharn = King Shar**

 **Filli = (In this fanfic, Filli is a girl)**

 **Here are some characters who DO NOT have their genders switched: the Grey Guards, Prandine, Fallow, Min the nursemaid, Crian the blacksmith, Kree the raven, and Gorl).**

 **So that's it. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

A LIGHT IN THE DARK

Lana of Del sat perched on a rooftop, glaring at the tall husky figures sealing up the last remaining apple orchard from the public. Down below on the open street, several of the townsfolk – all haggard in their tattered clothes, their expressions sapped of life and spirit – formed a crowd behind the stone-faced armed men.

They were the Grey Guards, the ruthless servants of the Shadow Queen. They obeyed their dark master without question and carried with them bags of poisonous pellets called blisters. This was partly the reason why none of the onlookers strode forward to challenge the Grey Guards, to demand the return of their apples. Anyone who fell victim to their blisters met a cruel, agonizing end.

Lana tightened her headscarf, making sure her face would not be seen. She was determined to ruin their little party one way or another. Attached to her belt was a small sack filled with stones. They weren't the best of weapons – especially against blisters – but at least Lana had a strong throwing arm. Years of roaming the streets of Del had sharpened her wits and reinforced her quickness and agility.

The Grey Guards finished chaining the gate to the orchard. Then one of them lifted a hot iron rod and marked the local sign. The wood beneath sizzled and blackened, revealing the Shadow Queen's mark: a black hand with a single eye on the palm.

It meant the Shadow Queen's hand had claimed this area. It meant no living soul could enter on pain of death. The thought made Lana's blood churn with disgust.

There had been a time when the Shadow Queen would never dare lay a hand on Deltora, the kingdom of the seven tribes. Adin, the first king who had born a common blacksmith, had dreamed of a magical belt affixed with the seven tribal gems: the diamond, the emerald, the lapis lazuli, the topaz, the opal, the ruby, and the amethyst. Each gem had a unique power, but when put together on the Belt of Deltora, their combined magic banished the Shadow Queen back to her domain in the north, the Shadowlands.

But the evil sorceress had been far from defeated. Instead of planning immediate revenge, she decided to watch from afar and recover her strength. The Shadow Queen waited for a thousand years, during which time King Adin and his descendants ruled wisely and justly. But as time went on, the legend of the Belt was forgotten, the lingering threat ignored, and the people lost faith in their sovereigns.

Finally, sixteen years ago, the Shadow Queen saw her long-awaited chance and invaded Del Palace. Her seven winged Ak-Babas wrecked havoc everywhere, their ear-splitting shrieks striking terror into the hearts of all who heard. Most of the nobles, servants and guards had been killed in the attack. Worst of all, the Belt of Deltora – the one thing that could defeat the Shadow Queen – had been shattered, its seven magical gems stolen and lost forever. Queen Enda, the ruler of Deltora at the time, had mysteriously disappeared – most likely killed or otherwise fled in guilt and despair.

The Shadow Queen's reign from that day onward was merciless and terrible. She used her Grey Guards to plunge the people into poverty. Those who sought to fight back were dealt with publicly and brutally, and little by little Deltora lost hope.

 _But not today_ , Lana thought as she crouched closer to the edge of the roof. The setting sun shone brightly behind her, so she had no fear of being easily spotted. Today, she was going to send those Grey Guards scurrying back to their master like a pack of rats.

"Listen up, all of you!" the pod leader called out to the distraught onlookers. "These apples are now the property of the Shadow Queen! Anyone caught beyond these gates will be immediately apprehended and charged with high treason!"

The other Grey Guards smirked and chuckled wickedly while the people of Del moaned at the loss of their beloved orchard. There was little to eat in Del these days. Most of the people had to dig up to their necks in garbage to find a single scrap of food. Those apples were one of the few sweet treasures of their lives... and now the Shadow Queen had taken it from them.

Just like she took everything else from them.

Lana finished digging the first stone out of her bag when something from the crowd made her catch her breath.

A small child – a girl no older than seven – waddled up to the Grey Guards, an angry pout on her thin face. "Why can't I have an apple?" she said to the pod leader.

The civilians gasped, looking to one another to see who among them that daring little girl belonged to. Sure enough, a frail-looking woman cried out and tried to shove her way through the swarm of bodies.

Lana's heart skipped a beat. That child was the first brave soul she had seen in a very long time, if at all. The fact that all of the adults – save for the wailing mother – were not doing anything to stop the girl was proof of how much they didn't want to have a share in the blame – or the punishment.

The girl continued to rant on, "You mean men stole all our apples! They don't belong –!"

" _What did you say?_ " The pod leader's response came out more like a growl, and his hand reached for the sword at his side.

"No!" The girl's mother finally broke through and swept her daughter into her arms. "Please, sir, forgive her!" she pleaded to the Grey Guard. "She doesn't know any better! It won't happen again!"

"No," the pod leader agreed, though his face was etched with anger, "it won't."

Several people screamed as he drew his sword.

WHACK!

The pod leader stumbled when a small rock clubbed him on the side of the head. The other Guards snapped around, searching for the one responsible.

As their captain came to his senses, Lana stood up in the fading sunlight and laughed at her opponent. "I don't see the Shadow Queen's brand on any of those apples," she said with a wink at the little girl, "so _technically_ those apples aren't anyone's property."

The child gave Lana a wide grin.

The pod leader was not so joyous. "Arrest that girl!" he shouted at his men.

Like a cat from its perch, Lana leapt gracefully onto the street and rolled into a crouch, throwing more rocks at the perplexed Guards. Meanwhile, the mother and her child struggled to get away. The pod leader saw them, raised his sword, and snagged the woman's dress into the ground, sending her plummeting down with a cry.

"Mommy!" the girl cried.

Something in the child's voice woke something ferocious in Lana. Before the pod leader could strike the woman – no doubt to finish her off, this time – Lana rushed forward and tackled the Grey Guard. They crashed down together on the dusty street, kicking and clawing at each other relentlessly.

By now the onlookers had scattered back into city. Among them were the brave girl and her mother, who gave a nod of thanks to Lana before being swept up by the crowd. Lana finally ended the brawl with a punch to the captain's face, sending him flying off of her.

Lana scrambled to her feet just as the other Grey Guards raised the strange-looking crossbows on their arms. With terror swirling in her gut, Lana sped away from them just as small fiery explosions went off behind her.

 _Blisters_!

Lana knew all too well what would happen if a blister hit you. Your skin would melt on contact and, if in the right amounts, the poison would burn through your body – as if your own blood were on fire – until you died screaming. Memories of all those unfortunate victims she had seen gave Lana further incentive to run faster.

She was lucky the Grey Guards had poor aim today; she wouldn't have wanted to be sent back to her parents' forge in a blackened heap.

It wasn't long before her enemies fell behind her, and Lana turned down a narrow alleyway. The scent of burning wool caught her attention, and she quickly realized that her headscarf was on fire. Lana tore the thing off and flung it away, revealing her long creamy-gold hair, before picking up the pace.

She wasn't surprised to see the people of Del rushing to shut their doors and shutters. The sun had set, and curfew had begun. The punishment for breaking it was death. If Lana remained out in the city any longer, the Grey Guards would surely find her... and kill her.

Panting and thinking quickly, Lana raced past the worn-down houses and into the darkness of Del, praying that the shadows themselves would not betray her every move to the enemy.

 _Happy birthday to me_ , Lana thought with a mirthless chuckle as she ran onward.

* * *

In a cloistered dark chamber of Del Palace, dark red vines littered the ground. At the centre of it all sat a massive stone carved in the shape of a clawed hand.

And above that hand, the gargantuan red eyes of the Shadow Queen shifted restlessly.

This was unusual for her, for she was never restless. The last sixteen years had been the boon of her entire immortal life. Gone were the old days when the seven tribes united under one banner. Gone was Queen Enda and any chance of King Adin's line ever resurfacing. Gone was the bane of her existence, the Belt of Deltora – forever broken, its precious gems hidden away where no mere mortal would ever find them.

Then why was she restless?

 _It is the dream_ , she thought as her consciousness rippled through the room.

It had appeared to her earlier that very day. The Shadow Queen recalled looking over the city of Del, a pitch-black sky cast over it, and not a single candlelight could be seen amongst the decrepit streets. Suddenly, high above, a tiny light poked through the darkness. Like a glowing star, it bathed the city in frail but warm light. But it wasn't the pale white light of ordinary stars. This one had several different colours, each one streaking out distinctively across the sky.

Something about those colours shook the Shadow Queen to her very essence. She had clearly seen only seven colours in that single star.

Seven colours... like the seven gems: green for emerald, red for ruby, gold for topaz, violet for amethyst, blue for lapis lazuli, rainbow for opal, and sparkling white for diamond.

The sorceress narrowed her floating red eyes – the form she so often assumed whilst in Deltora – and her snarl of displeasure echoed across the chamber.

" _Fallow_ ," she called out in a deep, mesmerizing command.

An abnormally tall, gangly, sour-looking man wearing the robes of the Shadow Queen's chief advisor strode into the chamber. "Yes, great mistress," the man said in a high-pitched tone, bowing at the waist. "I am your most humble servant."

The Shadow Queen ignored his vain attempt to please her. "Something is festering in the heart of Del," she explained, her glowing eyes lingering on Fallow but seeing something else entirely. "I feel a change in the world. I dream of a star in a black sky – a star of many colours. I feel that my rule is threatened."

"Your rule is more powerful than ever, oh mighty Shadow Queen," Fallow said proudly. "Your Grey Guards patrol the land and stomp out any resistance that dares to oppose you. The Belt of Deltora is no more, and without the bloodline of Adin there is nothing and no one who can threaten you again, my great mistress."

"Then why do I feel there is something you have overlooked, Fallow?" the sorceress asked, her voice lazed with poison. "How can we know for sure that the heir to the throne is dead and the Belt can never be restored? What is the significance of this dream?"

She seemed to be asking herself more than anyone, but Fallow, ever the sycophantic fool, assumed she was asking him.

"Is it the seven gems that trouble you, my mistress?" he asked with a gleeful sneer. "I could serve you more if I were to fetch them for you, provided you tell me of their whereabouts, of course."

The red eyes glowed hotter and brighter, and the Shadow Queen's voice rumbled with anger. "Fool! How dare you ask for the location of those gems?!"

Fallow squealed in terror and kneeled upon the floor, his face practically kissing the red vines. "N-No! Of course not! Forgive me, Your Majesty!" he pleaded.

The Shadow Queen reigned in her power and lowered her tone. "See to it that no one leaves the city. Triple the Guards, and order them to kill anyone on sight."

"Y-Yes, my queen. It shall be done," Fallow whimpered.

As he slithered away from her throne, the Shadow Queen contemplated Fallow's words. Why would she have reason to fret about the gems? They were sealed away in the most dangerous places in Deltora, and she placed careful measures into their protection.

The image from her dream reappeared in her mind's eye.

If the heir of Adin was truly dead, surely the gems would have lost their powers by now.

 _No matter_ , she thought as she prepared to return to the Shadowlands. _The gems will never be found, and that accursed Belt will never shine again._


	2. Chapter 2: Evening Escapade

CHAPTER TWO:

EVENING ESCAPADE

The blood-and-bruise sky did little to comfort Lana as she fled further into the ruined parts of Del. She could still hear the Grey Guards giving shouts and orders to each other, and they were getting closer.

Her lungs burned, sweat soaked through her shirt, and still Lana ran on. She knew the only way to avoid the Grey Guards was to hide. However, by the time she made it clear of the occupied homes, Lana realized to her displeasure that she had taken a wrong turn. This alley was walled up in charred brick, with broken planks littering everywhere and some of the remaining beams sticking out of the ruination like bones. _I'm running through a skeleton_ , Lana thought, _and soon I'll_ be _a skeleton._

Something dark moved in the corner of her eye. Lana's gaze shot to the crumbling rooftops, but there was nothing there. "I should be worried about what's behind me," she told herself.

Lana grunted and glanced back in the direction of the Grey Guards' distant shouts. When she turned back, she rounded a corner... and came to an abrupt halt.

A tall brick wall, with an open window too high for her to reach, blocked her path. It was a dead end.

Panicking, Lana spun around, searching for a way out. She had no hope of climbing the wall on her own. Maybe if she doubled back...? No. The Grey Guards would soon be upon her. Maybe if she ran and made a leap for the window...?

"Urgh!" Lana cursed and leaned against the wall, panting heavily. There was no escape. In her heart, she knew what would happen now. The Grey Guards would corner her like a pack of dogs would a lone cat. Would they run her through with their swords, or send her up in flames with their blisters? Perhaps they would torture her for sport as punishment for humiliating their captain.

Tears filled Lana's eyes. Her parents, the blacksmith Annan and his wife Jarra, had given her the best birthday present a sixteen-year-old girl could ask for: a free day to do whatever she wished. Lana had been caught completely off guard. She usually spent her mornings doing chores and working in the forge with her father, and then the afternoons were all about her reading, history and arithmetic lessons with her mother.

But a whole day all to herself? She couldn't have been happier!

"Just promise me that you'll return before sunset," her mother had implored. "When you do, your father and I will have something important to tell you. But for now, go out and celebrate your birthday, and please be careful."

Lana closed her eyes and tried not to sob. How could she have thrown away her freedom so rashly? Now she would never know what important news her mother wanted to tell her. Instead, Jarra would weep at the sight of her daughter's mangled body – a present from the Grey Guards to show Lana's parents the consequences of defying the Shadow Queen.

For it didn't matter who resisted the sorceress. In the end, the Shadow Queen always found them. _What make me think_ , Lana thought bitterly, _that I would be any different?_

The sound of armoured feet clanking on stone drew nearer.

Lana opened her eyes, ready to meet her fate...

... and found a rope dangling in front of her!

Gasping, Lana glanced up and found that the rope led all the way up through the open window in the wall. She could barely fathom this sudden miracle. Who threw that rope down? Could it be the woman from the street, offering her help to Lana as thanks for saving her daughter's life?

There was no time to wonder, for the footsteps of the Grey Guards were a hair-width away. Lana gripped the rope tightly and, using her feet as leverage against the wall, pulled herself up. Her heart pounded as she shimmied through the window and out of sight just as the shadows of the Grey Guards came around the corner of the alley.

Her mysterious saviour was nowhere to be seen. Lana covered her mouth and struggled to control her breathing as shouts sounded from the other side of the wall.

"Where did she go?"

"I thought I saw her coming down this way!"

"Maybe she found a different route!"

"Check the other alleys! _Find her!_ " That was undoubtedly the pod leader's voice, vengeance coating his tongue.

More footsteps and grumbled replies, and then there was blissful silence.

Lana let out a sigh of relief, nearly laughing from the narrow escape. But she stopped when she finally got her bearings.

She stood in what looked like the inside of a small workshop. The walls were scorched, ash and bits of broken pottery littered the ground, and the remains of a furnace lay in a heap of stones in the corner.

Lana's heart sank. This was the potter's mill.

She used to come here as a little girl. Her parents didn't have much money, but they knew Lana like to explore the shops. This particular one reminded Lana of her home in the forge. She remembered that the potter had a son, a boy slightly older than Lana who loved to laugh and play with the clay figurines his father made for him.

Something cracked underneath Lana's foot. She stepped back and saw the remains of a clay bird, broken and blackened like the rest. Lana picked it one of the pieces and studied it thoughtfully. The boy who lived here had a bird figurine just like this one.

Now he was gone. Like his father. Like this mill.

Tears welled up in Lana's eyes again, only this time they were tears of rage. She glared at the wall opposite her. Burnt onto it, big enough for all to see, was the Shadow Queen's brand – the hand that had taken the potter and his son; the hand that snuffed out everything good and bright that it touched.

Lana clenched the clay piece in her hand, her blood roiling. Why? Why did everyone have to suffer so much from the Shadow Queen's tyranny? Why couldn't something be done about it?! Why did the people of Del have to live in fear; fear that their own fathers, sons, daughters, and loved ones would be taken away from them?!

The words from _The Belt of Deltora_ , the old worn book that Lana's mother had read to her since she was ten, echoed in her mind:

 **Only the Belt of Deltora, complete it was first fashioned by Adin and worn by Adin's true heir, has the power to banish the Enemy from our land.**

But the Belt had been destroyed, and the heir was probably long dead by now. Surely there was another way?

Whatever the case, Lana knew deep down she could not stand to see anymore good people like the potter and his son, or the woman from the square and her daughter, fall victim to the Shadow Queen and her Grey Guards any longer.

Whatever the case, she was going to do something about it.

She had to try.

* * *

Night fell by the time Lana reached the gates of the forge. Orange candlelight peaked through the open door, and no smoke rose from the chimney. Lana's parents had closed shop for the day. No doubt they were anxiously waiting for their daughter to come home.

Lana took a deep breath, knowing she was going to get an earful from her mother. On the bright side, maybe her parents would overlook her staying out late and still tell her that important news they wanted to share.

Lana almost didn't notice a hunched figure limping across the lawn. It was Berda, the halfwit old woman who begged at the gates for coins all day and slept outside the house at night. She wore her usual tattered black cloak. Her long grey hair hung like cobwebs along her face, obscuring it from view. Lana often thought of Berda's activities as futile – very few Delians would offer a single coin to a stranger – but she pitied the old woman nonetheless.

"Berda!" Lana called as she ran up to meet her at the front door of the house.

The beggar turned to her, baring a crooked grin. "Ah, Young Mistress!" she croaked. "Your parents are just inside, see?" She beckoned to the opened doorway.

"Please don't call me that," Lana groaned, "I have a name, you know."

Berda shrugged and followed the girl inside.

It wasn't long before Lana's father came barreling across the room towards his daughter. "Lana! We have been worried sick!"

Annan embraced Lana tightly, and she smiled at his familiar scent of metal, smoke, and coal. She found it hard to believe that, mere moments ago, she came close to never smelling this scent, or hearing her father's soothing voice, again.

Lana glanced over Annan's shoulder and grimaced when she caught her mother's hawk-like gaze. Jarra sat at the table with a small cloth wrapped around her right arm, her face expressionless but her eyes filled with worry and disappointment. Lana had the same deep blue eyes and golden hair as her mother, but she could never look quite as scary as Jarra, even in a bad mood.

"Where have you been, Lana?" Her mother's tone carried a hardness to it like steel. "I bade you to be back before sunset." Jarra's eyes ran up and down Lana, making note of the sweat and dirt her daughter carried with her. "Tell us the truth: did you get in trouble with the Grey Guards again?"

A hard knot formed in the pit of Lana's stomach, and her mouth drew into a thin line.

Jarra narrowed her eyes. "Answer me, Lana!"

Annan turned to his wife, his own eyes narrowed. "Jarra, please..." he pleaded softly.

To his surprise, Lana pulled free of her father's arms. She stared down her mother with the same expression she bore while watching the Grey Guards in the square – not anger, but determination.

Lana loved both of her parents very much, but her father was too gentle, and her mother too strict. She needed to find her own voice in this argument.

"Yes, Mother," Lana replied adamantly, "I did. And I can tell you why: I'm sick and tired of watching the Grey Guards stroll through _our_ streets and take whatever they want." Something hot clutched Lana's heart as she spoke, squeezing it with such a force that she feared it would burst. "I've seen them hurt people, ruin their lives... and I can't just sit idly by while they get away with it!"

"Lana, you know what happens to those who try to resist the Shadow Queen," Jarra said, surprisingly calm compared to her daughter's emotional outpour. "You recall that the book, _The Belt of Deltora_ , clearly states that the only weapon that can defeat her –"

"Is the Belt itself," Lana finished flatly. "I know! But Mother, the Belt is gone and Queen Enda is either dead or hiding away like a coward while the rest of us suffer! I've read everything in that book – I practically know it by heart now – but why is it so important for me to know it when it doesn't help anybody!"

Behind her, Lana heard her father suck in a sharp breath. Berda stood quietly against the back wall, listening in. Jarra's face slackened a bit, her eyes turning glossy.

Lana felt her own eyes watering again. "I'm not afraid of the Grey Guards, Mother," she stated, "and I'm not afraid of _her_. I believe there is a chance the Shadow Queen can be stopped. I want to see hope in the eyes of the people again! I want to –!"

Jarra finally raised a hand, signalling her daughter to be silent. Lana bit her lip and hung her head down, suddenly ashamed she had been so brash in front of her parents.

A stale silence followed, until finally Annan spoke, "My love, it's time."

Lana wiped her eyes and glanced at her father as he turned to his wife.

"We cannot delay any longer," Annan said, "She's ready."

Jarra sighed, a sad smile tugging at her lips.

Lana could only blink in confusion.

Then Jarra stood up, the small cloth slipping off of her right arm. Lana winced as she beheld the swollen vein-like scars on her mother's hand and forearm – a side effect from a blister she had taken in Lana's defence when she was ten.

The memory of the incident was engraved in Lana's mind: the seemingly-normal stroll through the woods with her mother, the Grey Guard who had noticed them and demanded to know who they were, the blister he fired at the ground in front of them to scare them into submission, and the scream her mother made when she tried to shield her daughter from the exploding pellet.

Fortunately for Jarra, the amount of poison that had entered her arm had not been fatal. But from that day onward, the scars she received would never fade, and her arm – traumatized by the attack – would never be as strong as it once was.

Lana never forgave herself for what happened that day. Moreover, she grew to hate the Grey Guards – and by extension, the Shadow Queen – with all her heart. Lana swore she would never be helpless in their presence ever again.

Jarra appeared taller and stronger as she stood before her daughter, the scars on her arm proof of her endurance.

At the same time, Annan fumbled with the thick leather belt on his waist, pulled it off, and handed it to his wife. Jarra grabbed a knife from the counter and began sawing off the end. The leather finally came off, and that's when Lana noticed the belt was hollow... and there was something concealed within it.

Then Lana was met with the greatest shock of her life.

Jarra reached into the belt and pulled out something made entirely of splendid silver metal. Seven empty but beautifully crafted medallions were linked together by an elegant chain, and the whole thing seemed to give off a soft glow.

Lana gasped. She had seen that object before, in the pictures of the book had she read so many times.

In her mother's hands, complete as if it had been built for the first time, was the Belt of Deltora!


	3. Chapter 3: Jarra and Enda

CHAPTER THREE:

JARRA AND ENDA

Lana's mouth hung open. She blinked several times, wondering if she imagined what she saw. "I don't believe it...!" Her voice was hushed but full of excitement. "How...? This is...!"

Annan chuckled behind her. "Go ahead, Lana. Say it!"

Lana beamed up at her mother and whispered ecstatically, "The Belt of Deltora!"

Jarra smiled back. Berda stared at the glowing belt with awe, her brown eyes unleashing a hidden reservoir of hope.

Lana's heart raced as her mother extended the legendary belt – the same Belt forged by King Adin a thousand years ago – to the star-struck girl. "Take it, Lana. It's yours now."

Her hands shaking, Lana gently lifted the belt into her open palms. It warmed at her touch, and for a split second Lana felt all of the pain and sorrow in her bones vanishing, as if it had all been a nightmare.

Then Lana frowned, her brows furrowed with confusion. "But... I thought the Belt was destroyed," she said, "during the attack on the palace."

"I mended it," her mother explained, "and your father kept it hidden in his belt until the time came for you to learn the truth."

Lana blinked.

Jarra sat back down and clasped her hands together, deep in thought. "Come and sit, sweetheart, and I'll tell you a story. By the time I'm finished, you'll understand."

Lana obeyed and sat in her own chair, staring at her mother across the table with a longing gaze.

Jarra sighed and began, "Once upon a time, there were two little girls who were born in Del Palace. They were not sisters, but they were brought up by the same nursemaid, Min."

In the corner of her eye, Lana saw Berda stiffen.

"The girls' names," Jarra continued, "were Jarra... and Enda."

Lana's eyes widened. "As in... _Queen_ Enda?! And you... _you_ grew up in the palace?!"

"Yes," her mother replied, "but at that time she was Princess Enda, and her father Alton was king. My own parents passed away when I was a babe, so I became a companion to Enda. We loved each other very much, and we did everything together. We were taught in the same schoolroom, we played in the gardens, practiced archery, and learned the art of the blacksmith – the trade that of King Adin's descendants were required to learn.

"When Enda and I children, our lives were governed by the Rule," Jarra explained, that last word spoken with contempt, "a series of laws set forth by the chief advisor, Prandine. He was a rather unpleasant man. He never seemed to care for anyone, but he hated me the most. He tried to convince King Alton that I was a bad influence on his daughter, but his words fell on deaf ears. I was never truly a threat to Enda, so we were allowed to spend as much time together as we wished outside of our lessons.

"Whenever Enda and I wanted to hide from Min or Prandine, we would go to our special hiding place: a massive tree in the palace courtyard. If only one of us made it, we would leave secret messages written in a code only we could decipher. And every day, Enda and I would climb to the top of the tree and look over the great wall to see the city of Del. No one in the palace was permitted to visit the outside world, as the Rule had decreed, but there was no need. To us, Del looked peaceful, beautiful, and full of plenty."

Jarra sighed heavily. "Then came that fateful night, when King Alton suddenly died in his sleep. It came as quite a shock to all, and I always believed he would live forever. But just like that, he was gone. His wife, the queen, had passed not long before him, and so Enda was left alone. Before the king was cold in his bed, Enda was crowned Queen of Deltora. She and I were both sixteen at the time."

 _The same age I am today_ , Lana thought with a shiver.

"I remember the ceremony like it was yesterday," her mother continued, her eyes downcast. "Enda strode up to the dais, her eyes red and puffy from tears of grief. Behind her strode Prandine, carrying a large metal box. I watched from the crowd as the advisor opened the box and lifted what you now hold in your hands." Jarra pointed to the Belt of Deltora, which Lana still held in front of her on the table.

"The seven gems sparkled in the torchlight. I had never seen anything quite so beautiful. As Prandine proceeded to wrap the Belt around Enda's waist, I noticed that he seemed hesitant, afraid even. But before I could inquire further, the Belt snapped on and a blinding blue light filled the room. It was a sign that the Belt had recognised Enda as Adin's true heir, for only those of his bloodline can wield its power.

"Then, just like that, Enda took off the Belt and gave it back to Prandine. It was at that moment when I wondered why something so powerful – something that kept the Enemy from our doorstep for a thousand years – could only been worn by its monarch for such a short time. Immediately after the ceremony, I snuck away to the library. After a long search, I finally found the answers I sought in a book that had been tucked away from the public for years: _The Belt of Deltora_. I believe," Jarra glanced back up at Lana now, "you understand what secrets I found in that old text."

Lana nodded solemnly. The book told the story of Adin's dream of the Belt of Deltora and his victory over the Shadow Queen. Adin knew the enemy had not been defeated, and so he never took the Belt off. However, each of his descendants – at the behest of their chief advisors – kept wearing the Belt less and less, until finally it was decreed by the Rule that the Belt would be worn only when an heir was crowned. Then it would be locked away once more in the highest tower of Del Palace, never to be used.

"But without the Belt, how was Enda able to hold back the Shadow Queen?" Lana asked.

"She couldn't," Jarra replied, "and that was the problem. Without the Belt, there was nothing stopping the sorceress from invading again. I feared greatly for Deltora, and for Enda. I took the book and raced to the chapel, where Enda bidding her father farewell. I tried to warn her of the danger; tried to convince her that she needed to wear the Belt again."

Jarra shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "But I was fool. Enda was in mourning, she had just become queen, and she thought I had gone crazy. Her whole life had been built around the Rule, and she was not as inquisitive and suspicious as I was. Nothing I said made any sense to her. She tried to assure me that Deltora was safe and happy, as we always knew whenever we looked over the palace walls.

"Then, Prandine appeared," Jarra's voice lowered, "and he saw the opportunity he had been seeking for a long time: a chance to be rid of me forever. He declared I was not only in disregard of the Rule, but that I was trying to impose orders upon our new queen. Prandine claimed that I was jealous of Enda; that I wanted the Belt for myself. I begged Enda to not listen to him, and I reached for the book inside my cloak to show her the truth. But Prandine shielded Enda from me, lying that I had a knife and screaming for the guards. I panicked... and I fled."

Lana loosed a breath. "So Prandine was evil?"

"More than you know, but we'll get to that later," Jarra said, "While the guards searched the grounds for me, I snuck over to our hiding place and left a message for Enda in the hollow part of the tree: _If you need me, aim high and I will come_. I knew Enda would take that as to meaning she must shoot an arrow into the treetops, just like we did as children. I feared for Enda's life but, with Prandine around, the only way to save her was to survive and escape.

"Luckily, there was a rubbish cart heading for the palace gates. I dashed over and leapt into the garbage, knowing Prandine's guards would never search it. As the cart rolled out of the palace, I felt a strange feeling wash over me, like a sudden chill. After a few minutes, I poked my head out of the rubbish... and finally beheld Del for what it truly was."

Jarra shivered, but spoke on, "Where Enda and I once saw life and beauty, there was decay and ruin. Houses were falling apart, weeds infected the roads, and people in tattered clothes wandered around with no life in their faces. I felt like I had fallen into nightmare. Worst of all, when I glanced back up at the palace, I saw what I did not see from the beginning: a shroud of thick mist obscuring most of the palace from view, save for the very tips of the towers and the great tree of the courtyard. The mist was enchanted, designed to trick those on the inside that what they saw on the outside was nothing but prosperity.

"It occurred to me later that it had all been part of a devious plan: the mist, the Rule, even Prandine's efforts to keep me away from Enda... all of which blinding the royal family to the truth of what was really going in Del. While they lived in luxury, their people suffered in poverty. While they ate without remorse, their people starved."

A sob escaped from Jarra, and Annan strode over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Berda glanced down at the floor, lost in thought.

"Wait a minute," Lana interrupted. "Why didn't the people try to tell their king or queen of what was really happening to them? Why didn't any of them speak out?"

Her father was the one who answered this time. "You think they didn't try? They constantly sent messages to the palace, begging the royal family to help them. Each one was answered with this." Annan reached into the folds of his tunic and pulled out a scroll, yellowed with age. He handed it to Lana, who placed the Belt of Deltora on the table and opened the scroll up eagerly, only to read the wretched words below:

 _ **His Majesty thanks you for your message and will attend to your request when time allows. Your faith in His Majesty is greatly assured and will not go unrewarded.**_

The message was signed "King Alton" and beside it was the seal of the royal family of Deltora. Lana's heart grew heavy in her chest.

"There are others just like it," Jarra explained, "all signed by the king and stamped with the same seal. There are also letters from his mother Queen Lilia, all written in the same form. It was the duty of the chief advisor to receive messages from the outside world and send replies stamped with the royal seal. I'm willing to bet Prandine never even told Alton of any letters from his people, if he meant to keep up the ruse that all was well in Deltora."

Jarra sighed, tears filling up her eyes. "The people did not love King Alton, or Queen Enda – they _hated_ them." She sniffled as she went on, "They believed their kings and queens had abandoned them. To them, their ruler only acknowledged their presence with that same rubbish cart I had escaped in."

A few tears spilled down Lana's own cheeks. To be ignored by those you trusted to protect you... She wiped her face and put the scroll down before looking back up at her mother. "What happened to you after you escaped?" she asked.

Jarra took a deep breath. "While the people rummaged through the cart for scraps, I got out and ran into the woods. It was ironic, really. All my life I had dreamed of exploring the world beyond the palace walls, but at that moment I never wanted to see it again. I kept running until my legs betrayed me and I collapsed, hungry, exhausted and heartbroken.

"I don't know if it was coincidence or if the spirit of Adin himself was with me that night, for I had collapsed just outside of the gates of the blacksmith's forge." Jarra smirked when Lana's face lit up and she waved her hand around the room. "Yes, the same forge we now live in today. The old blacksmith Crian found me and brought me into his home. I awoke to find myself in a soft bed, being cared for by Crian's young grandson." Jarra glanced up at Annan with a loving smile, and he kissed her on the forehead.

Lana wanted to kiss her father herself. "You saved her? That's how you two met? What a way to set the bar!"

Her parents laughed. Even Berda grinned.

"Yes, well, while we can all agree your father's actions were quite heroic," Jarra said, giving her husband's hand a squeeze, "it was still a long time before we actually got married. In the beginning, I was afraid of one day being recognized by the palace guards and brought back to Prandine. However, like many citizens of Del, Crian had no love for them either. He told me how he had tossed my palace clothes in the river, and how the guards who found them believed I had drowned trying to escape.

"Besides, I think Crian knew I had no intentions of leaving Del while Queen Enda was still under Prandine's watchful eye. I thought if I bided my time, Prandine would forget me and let his guard down, and I would be able to return to the palace and help Enda. In addition, I held onto the hope that Enda would find my message and send for me; that she would cherish our friendship more than some stupid old Rule.

"So I agreed to help Crian and Annan in the forge to earn my keep. I gave up the life of a palace servant and became a citizen of Del. The years rolled by. Your father and I married. Then Crian passed away, and Annan took over as blacksmith. He worked hard to support us, and the child we were expecting."

Lana smiled warmly at her parents.

Jarra smiled back. "But every morning before work, I would look up at the palace with the spyglass and search for any sign of a golden arrow in the great tree. It would mean that Enda requested my help, and I could go back to the palace."

Jarra's smile was replaced with a frown of remorse. She glanced down at the Belt of Deltora and said, "But by the time I finally saw the arrow – seven years after my escape – it was already too late."


	4. Chapter 4: Return to the Palace

CHAPTER FOUR:

RETURN TO THE PALACE

 _Sixteen Years Ago..._

Jarra bolted awake, shivering despite the spring heat seeping into the bedroom. She sighed heavily as she remembered where she was: the forge in Del, her home.

Annan stirred beside her and then sat up. "What's the matter, dear heart?" he whispered, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Jarra sighed and pressed a hand against her large stomach. Inside, the baby squirmed as though it could sense her fear. "I had such a terrible dream, Annan, but it felt so real. And I cannot shake the feeling that something is seriously wrong."

Her husband kissed her palms. "I was merely a nightmare, Jarra, nothing more," he said in a soothing voice. "The heat must be getting to you. Let me open the window a little."

He crawled out of bed and inched the shutters open a little, letting the dawn's first light into the room. But then Annan glanced outside... and his face became a sheet of white. "By Adin's blade!" he cried.

Jarra gathered herself up and ran to his side. "What is it, Annan?" Her voice betrayed her alarm.

The blacksmith pointed up at the sky. Even in the dim morning light, Jarra could see several dark shapes flying overhead. They were bigger than any bird, bigger than dragons even. They had long necks and massive wings spreading out like giant hands. They were too high to be seen clearly, but the moment Jarra heard a faint blood-curdling shriek fill the air, her heart seemed to stop.

"Ak-Babas," she breathed.

Monsters who served the evil Shadow Queen. Jarra had heard their names spoken before, in the schoolroom of her youth. She had seen them in the pictures of _The Belt of Deltora_ , which now lay hidden away inside the forge. But the Ak-Babas never did anything without their master's bidding. If the sorceress had sent them here to Del...

At once the dream came back to Jarra: a sky red as blood, the palace of Del burning, and the Belt of Deltora broken and lifeless on the ground.

Jarra ran to get her spyglass and then rushed outside into the yard, her husband on her heels. She scanned the palace until she found the tip-tops of the great tree in the courtyard. Beads of sweat ran down her face as she searched and searched, begging for a sign.

At last she saw it: a sparkle of sunlight gleaming off a golden arrow, its head embedded into an open branch.

"Enda!" Jarra exclaimed with relief. Her childhood friend was calling for her at last!

She turned to her husband, who watched the scene with deep concern. "The queen needs my help," she said. "I have to go!"

Annan was aghast. "You are with child, Jarra – you cannot go there! If those really are Ak-Babas..."

"I cannot leave Enda," Jarra argued staunchly. "What if she saw them too? Do you think she feels any safer? She never would have heeded my message if she didn't want my help! Please, Annan," she reached out and touched her husband's face, "I must go to her."

Annan took her hand in his. After a few seconds of thought, he nodded. "All right, but I'm coming with you. No man should ever let his wife do all of the heroic deeds on her own, you know." His mouth curled into a grin.

Even Jarra had to smile at that.

* * *

It wasn't long before Annan and Jarra, dressed and both armed with swords, made their way along the edge of the forest towards the palace. It was too risky to try to get inside through the main gates, especially if Prandine might still recognise Jarra.

But once they reached the wall, careful to avoid the eyes of the guards on the battlements, Jarra's hopes fell. What made her think that they could easily get inside? If Enda truly had fired the arrow, surely she would have made it easier for Jarra to reach her?

Her husband's voice broke her thoughts, "Look, love – over there!"

Jarra followed his gaze to a spot not far from them, and was met with a peculiar sight: a small wooden arrow – a child's arrow, to be precise – lay embedded into the grass. Attached to it was a tiny scroll.

Hope reignited in her chest. Jarra hurried over and picked up the arrow. "I remember these!" she exclaimed. "Enda and I used them during our first archery lessons. Of course! She knew the guards wouldn't think twice if they saw a child's toy instead of a real arrow."

Annan nodded in understanding and watched as Jarra pulled out the scroll and unrolled it.

It was a child's drawing fit for a child's arrow, and among the pictures was a nursery rhyme written in barely-legible squiggles:

 _ **Wake the bear, do not fear.**_

 _ **Scurry mouse into your house.**_

 _ **Lift the lid, be glad you did.**_

Annan frowned. "What kind of nonsense is this? Why would Enda send us a child's nursery rhyme?"

Jarra almost didn't have the answer, until she recognised the handwriting. Enda used to write like that when they were both still little girls, even when exchanging secret messages.

Jarra read the words again, and at second glance she could see a hidden message in that rhyme. They sounded like directions.

She explained as much to Annan, and then they both began searching the area for anything that might indicate what the message meant. Jarra poked and prodded through the bushes... until her hand felt something smooth and hard.

Pulling the bush apart, Jarra gasped when she saw a small statue carved into the shape of a sleeping bear.

 _Wake the bear, do not fear._

"Annan, over here!" Jarra called.

Her husband rushed over, gave his wife a proud grin, and then began shifting the statue. All those years working at the forge had strengthened him greatly. Annan moved the stone around until it slid aside. Underneath it was a round metal plate.

Annan grunted as he gripped the edges of the plate and lifted it away, revealing the entrance to a dark tunnel. An old but sturdy ladder descended from the top and into the darkness.

Without so much as a second thought, Annan made his way down the ladder before helping his wife down. They found a torch on the wall and lit it, revealing that the tunnel stretched further underground.

"Not exactly a cozy house," Annan remarked.

Jarra took his hand as he led her down the path, using the torch to check every inch of the tunnel. The further they went, the more Jarra felt like the darkness was watching them. She rubbed her belly in reassurance. _We are not in any danger, little one._

After a few minutes, Annan and Jarra were met with a wall of solid rock. The tunnel ended here. Annan lifted the torch high and low for anything signs of an escape, but there seemed to be none.

Annan's face contorted in frustration. "There's nothing here," he said. "The queen must have sent that note to try and trap us!"

"No," Jarra murmured, her voice shaking. "Enda would never betray me."

Unless, after all these years, her friend had been twisted by Prandine's poisonous lies...

Then Jarra recalled the last bit of the nursery rhyme: _**Life the lid, be glad you did.**_

Jarra glanced up at the ceiling before saying, "Annan, try pushing on the rock above you."

He gave her a flabbergasted look.

"Trust me," his wife pleaded.

Annan sighed and handed her the torch. He reached up and pushed with all his strengthen against the ceiling. To both their surprise, there was a loud _click_ and the stone slid away from Annan's touch on its own! A dim light appeared through the exit, and Jarra smiled with relief.

Annan climbed up through the secret opening first. Then he reached down and lifted his wife up with ease. The couple stood and gathered their bearings. Rows and rows of pews aligned a massive chamber, and stained glass windows glistened in the far wall. A small altar sat below it, surrounded by glowing candles.

"What is this place?" Annan asked in awe. "It's so beautiful."

Jarra smiled and replied, "We're in the chapel! The tunnel took us all the way inside the palace!"

A new voice sounded in the darkness, "Who goes there?!"

Jarra gasped and Annan drew his sword in a flash, pulling his wife behind him as two dark figures rose from one of the pews.

"Stay back!" Annan shouted. "We are Annan and Jarra of the forge, citizens of Del!"

The second figure inhaled sharply. "Did you say... Jarra?"

Jarra blinked as she realized it was a woman's voice that had spoken.

The figure stepped closer and, by the light of the candles and the rainbow light of the windows, it was revealed to be a lovely woman dressed in a gorgeous gown. Long hair cascaded down her back, and a golden crown adorned with wings sat on her head. Behind her, her companion came into the light, revealing a tall man clad in dashing garments and a crown also on his head.

The woman's eyes widened upon seeing Jarra. "Oh, my dear friend!" she said with the utmost joy. "Can it truly be you, after all this time?"

Jarra gasped. She knew who this beautiful person was, even through the streaks of make-up and the frills of fine fabric. "Enda," she exhaled, stepping out from behind Annan, who paused and lowered his sword.

The Queen of Deltora beamed. "It _is_ you!" She snapped around to face the man behind her. "Shar, it's all right. This is Jarra, the friend I told you about."

The man smiled with relief and stepped forward, his face etched with kindness. "So you are Jarra? Thank Adin you have come! Enda has told me so much about you."

It was then that Jarra noticed how Enda smiled up at the crowned man the same way Jarra smiled often at Annan; how her gown seemed to have been made for a broader woman.

But before Jarra could speak, Enda fell to her knees at her friend's feet. "Oh, Jarra, I am so sorry for forcing you to run away!" she sobbed. "I was foolish and blind, and now I realize you are the person I should have trusted from the beginning! I wanted to send for you many times, but I feared that Prandine would find out and try to get rid of you for good. And I could not bear the thought of losing you again!"

Jarra's heart melted at the queen's words.

Enda grasped her hand tightly, tears streaking her cheeks. "Please, Jarra, for all that we were to each other in the past, I beg you to forgive me! Help us now in this dire time of need!"

There was no other sound in the chapel save for Enda's sobbing.

Then Jarra giggled with delight and bent down in front of her friend. "A queen should not kneel before her subjects, Enda," she said, lifting her friend's face to meet her eyes. "Now get up already, or you'll ruin that lovely dress!"

Enda blinked in surprise, then laughed and took Jarra's hand. The two women stood and embraced each other as though they were long-lost sisters. By the time they pulled apart, the chapel seemed brighter in Jarra's perspective.

The queen turned towards Annan. "And who is this?" she asked with joyful curiosity.

Annan smiled and kneeled before her. "I am Annan, Your Majesty, blacksmith of Del," he replied. "I was concerned you were trying to trick my wife into coming here so as to capture her. But now I see your intentions are good and your friendship with my beloved is pure. Whatever you need, I am at your service."

Enda gave Jarra a proud smile. "You are married, then. As am I." She beckoned to the man behind her. "This is my husband, King Shar."

Jarra curtsied as Shar stepped forward. "Enda and I never met before the wedding, as was the Rule," he said as he took the queen's hand, "but she is becoming dearer to me every day."

Enda smiled at him warmly. Then she turned back to Jarra, glancing at her abdomen. "I see you are with child as well. When are you due?"

"This coming autumn," Jarra replied with a blush.

"And ours at summer's end!" Enda took her friend's hands in hers. "I hope both our children will be happy and healthy."

Jarra grinned... until she looked over Enda's shoulder and saw the body on the altar.

With newfound horror, she ran over to the slab of stone. Her chest shuddered when she saw the face of an old woman sleeping peacefully on top.

"Min!" Jarra sank to her knees as grief overwhelmed her.

Annan was by her side instantly. "Your nursemaid?"

Jarra nodded and buried her face in his arms. Enda and Shar walked over, pain and regret in their eyes.

"How did this happen?" Jarra whimpered.

When Enda spoke, her voice was filled with a fury Jarra never heard before. "That's why I sent for you, Jarra. I believe Min was... _murdered_."

Jarra and Annan looked up at her, shocked.

"Last night," Enda explained, "Min came to my chambers. She looked so frightened, Jarra, I had no idea... She told me she had been working at her loom when she heard voices through the walls – men who spoke of fighting and killing, and they even mentioned my name. Min tried to tell me there were enemies within the palace, and that my life was in grave danger."

Enda lowered her head in shame. "But I didn't listen to her, Jarra! I thought she had fallen asleep at her loom like she used to and just had a nightmare. She wouldn't back down, until I ordered her to leave me and go back to bed..." She sniffled and her voice shook, "And within the hour, she was dead! The servants said it was an accident; that she fell from the top of the stairs in the great hall... but... but I..."

"You don't think so," Jarra finished for her, knowing full-well the person responsible for Min's death. Her gut tightened with anger.

Enda nodded and looked her friend dead in the eye. "We both knew her, Jarra. Min was always careful, even in her old age. I _know_ she didn't just stumble!" She took a deep breath and sighed. "She has a daughter somewhere – a palace guard, I think. But I don't know what happened to her. What if she has suffered the same fate as her mother?

"That's why I'm begging you to help us, Jarra. If there really are enemies inside the palace, if Min had been killed because someone didn't want her to talk..." Enda stopped, any solution escaping her.

"There's more, Your Majesty," Annan interjected, his voice grave. "Jarra and I saw several Ak-Babas flying toward the palace this morning."

"Ak-Babas?!" Enda and Shar cried out in unison, their voices vibrating off the walls of the chapel.

Jarra nodded and stood. "We'll explain later, Enda, I promise. But first, we have to go to the High Tower and get the Belt so you can wear it again."

Enda gaped at her. "The Belt of Deltora? But Jarra, the Rule says –"

"Forget the Rule!" Jarra shouted, her patience shattering. "Enda, how much longer are you going to sit idly by and listen to everything Prandine tells you? The enemy is at our doorstep, Min is dead, and your people need you to protect them!"

Enda turned pale, her queenly demeanour faltering. "I... I'm not sure I –"

"She's right, Enda," Shar said reassuringly, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders. "You are the Queen of Deltora. Your duty to protect the kingdom is far more important than your compliance to some silly old Rule. Think about the safety of your people. Think about our child! Deltora needs you now more than ever!"

Both Jarra and Enda stared at the king, astounded by his sudden words of wisdom.

Annan nudged Jarra and whispered, "It seems the queen is as fortunate in her marriage as you are."

Jarra snorted and batted him on the arm.

Then Queen Enda turned back to Jarra, her newfound resolve making her appear a warrior. "If I must wear the Belt once more, then so be it, but I cannot – I _will_ not – stand aside while my people are being threatened! Come, I know of the quickest way to the High Tower!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Stolen Gems

CHAPTER FIVE:

THE STOLEN GEMS

By the time Jarra, Annan, and the royal couple made their way through the palace grounds, the morning sky had turned an angry red, and the deathly shrieks of the Ak-Babas sounded across the entire city. Nobles and servants screamed and ran for cover while guards raced towards the wall to get a better aim at the winged beasts with their arrows and spears.

 _That will not save us_ , Jarra thought with a pang of regret as she and the others finally reached the doors to the High Tower, where the Belt of Deltora was locked away.

The Ak-Babas, according to legend, where larger and stronger than dragons. They could create vicious gusts of wind with their wings. One Ak-Baba could kill half a dozen targets with a swipe of their talons or a jab of their fanged beaks. Jarra wasn't convinced the swords that she, Annan and King Shar carried would be enough for just one of those monstrosities.

As the chaos ensued around them, Jarra and her companions ran up the winding staircase up the tower. Once they got the Belt –

 _CRASH!_

Jarra and Enda both screamed as a great force shook the entire tower. Annan and Shar shielded the women from the bits of falling debris.

Several more explosions filled the air, like battering rams slamming against stone, but these ones were distant. Jarra could also hear the roars of the Ak-Babas combined with the screaming of men. Her insides turned to water. People were dying are out there.

Her hand instantly flew to her stomach, and the child that was nestled within. _I could die here too_ , she realized, _and my baby with me_. "Oh, Annan, you were right," she said, her eyes watering. "I shouldn't have come. Our child – how could I have been so stupid?!"

"Shh," Annan cupped Jarra's face in his hands, making sure she was looking at him. "That's not going to happen. You came here to help your friend, like any good person would have done. And I'll be with you – with both of you," he added, eying the baby, "every step of the way."

Then Annan kissed his wife deeply. At the same time, Shar pulled Enda close to him.

Jarra turned to her friend with hope. "Both our babies will live, Enda, like you said before. Now, hurry!"

They continued up the crumbling stairs, careful to avoid any more falling stones. When they finally reached the door to the Chamber of the Belt, Jarra's heart stopped. The iron-barred door was bent and splintered, the hinges blown completely off.

 _No!_

The companions rushed through the threshold and gaped at the horrible sight. The entire ceiling, along with half of the wall, had been ripped clean off. Broken objects and treasures lay scattered across the floor. Three palace guards – who had been assigned to guard this very chamber – lay dead upon the stones. One of them still had his eyes open, terror frozen on his face.

Worst of all, the open area was filled with Ak-Babas. Three of them were already taking off at full speed, whilst the fourth landed in the room, wings slicing through the air. It lowered its neck and snatched something up in the tip of its razor-sharp beak. Jarra could see a glittering white glow, like a star.

It was the diamond, one of the seven gems from the Belt of Deltora.

The Belt itself lay in a broken heap at the monster's clawed feet, the medallions twisted and bent and the chain snapped in several places.

"NO!"

Jarra had never heard Enda scream before, especially with such anguish.

The Ak-Baba glanced in the queen's direction, the diamond secured in its mouth, taunting the group with its stolen treasure.

Annan and King Shar leapt forward, swords raised, and struck the beast with all their might. But when Shar's sword collided with the Ak-Baba's leg, the blade snapped like a twig and the king reeled back with horror. Annan was even less fortunate, for one of the beast's massive wings caught the blacksmith full in the chest and sent him crashing to the ground, where he lay motionless.

"Annan!"

Jarra rushed to her fallen husband and watched helplessly as the Ak-Baba gave one last shriek before taking to the sky with its prize. Wind bellowed around the group, and when the dust settled, there was nothing but the sounds of distant screams from the world below.

An internal scream awoke inside Jarra, and she burst into tears at the sight of the mangled Belt. Without it and the seven gems, there was nothing that could stop the Shadow Queen from conquering Deltora.

Enda fell to her knees beside Jarra. "This is all my fault!" she cried. "You were right all along, Jarra! I should have worn the Belt while I still could!"

"And now it's too late," came a low voice, purring with wicked delight.

The companions looked up to see Prandine entering the chamber. Instead of the stern withered look Jarra remembered him by, an evil grin stretched across the old man's face, his eyes ignited with a desire to kill. It was as though he had taken off a mask, revealing the chief advisor for who he truly was.

"So you've come back from the dead, Jarra," Prandine said as he stood in front of the doorway, blocking the group's only exit. "I can honestly say I am glad. Now I get the pleasure of killing both you and your painted doll queen on this glorious day: the coming of my great mistress!"

Jarra glared at the chief advisor with all the hatred she had built up for him over the last seven years. "This was your plan from the beginning, wasn't it?" she demanded, clutching the unconscious Annan closer to her. "You wanted us all to forget the truth about the Belt so you could take it away from us when our guard was down!"

"Yes," Prandine admitted with a snarl, "and _you_ almost ruined everything. But no matter; what's done is done. Now that accursed Belt is broken and the mighty Ak-Babas have taken your precious gems!"

"Well, they won't get very far with them," Jarra said, a corner of her mouth twisting up. "The gems can never be taken beyond Deltora's borders! To do so will result in a painful death!"

Prandine let out a cruel laugh, one that made Jarra's blood turn cold. "You believe my dark mistress to be ignorant of such knowledge? As I speak, the Ak-Babas are taking the gems to the most dangerous parts of Deltora; places where no mere mortal will ever find them." He glanced over at Enda. "But once I kill your queen and her unborn brat, the last of Adin's line will be gone and those gems will be nothing but mere pebbles."

Shar let out a ferocious yell and charged Prandine with his broken sword. However, he stopped so suddenly and cried out in pain as his sword glowed white. The king dropped it like a burning coal and fell to his knees, grasping his injured hand.

"Leave him alone!" Enda shouted, coming between her traitorous advisor and her ailing husband.

"Enda, no!" Jarra cried. In her arms, Annan began to stir.

Prandine smiled ruthlessly and unsheathed a dagger with a twisted blade, the tip glowing sickly green. Enda pressed a hand to her belly, but held her ground.

Jarra growled and drew her own sword, pointing it at Prandine.

"Drop your weapon!" The chief advisor glared at Jarra, raising his dagger to the queen's throat. "I warn you: not only is this blade wicked sharp, but it carries a deadly poison. One tiny scratch and the end comes quickly," he turned to his royal captive, "just as it did for your mother and father, Queen Enda. I would have used it on your nosy nursemaid as well, but I rather enjoyed hearing her screams when she fell."

Enda turned deathly pale, pain and rage in her eyes. "I trusted you!" she shouted, "and you betrayed me... you betrayed Deltora!"

"Wrong! I only ever served my mistress in the north, just like all the other chief advisors before me!" Prandine declared. "It's not my fault you royals are so easily fooled. The Shadow Queen has been patient for a thousand years, waiting for the right moment to strike. All I had to do was to keep you all in the dark until the time was right. Now your last chance of hope has flown away!" He let out an evil cackle and glanced back at Jarra and her raised sword. "Now then, if you lower your weapon, I may let your lack-wit friend and her brat live long enough to see my mistress's magnificent return."

Jarra bared her teeth, shifting her gaze to Enda. Despite the sweat beading down her face, there was an unnatural calm in the queen's eyes. Enda kept shaking her head at Jarra. _Maybe's she's already accepted her fate_ , Jarra thought with a twinge of despair. Glaring once more at Prandine, Jarra threw her sword to the side in defeat.

Prandine laughed. "How touching – friends to the death."

Lightning cracked across the red sky. Several dark clouds rolled in, swirling high above the palace.

Prandine looked up and raised both his arms towards the dark mass. "Behold!" he called over the roar of the wind. "My queen approaches! This miserable land will now bow before –!"

Any other words he had went unheard as Enda suddenly threw herself at the old man with a mighty shove.

Prandine stumbled and the backs of his legs slammed against the edge of the broken wall behind him – one that was far too low for him to lean against. He was over and out of sight before he let out a high-pitched scream.

Then there was silence.

Jarra gaped at Enda in shock as the queen strode over to the wall and looked down into the expanse. Then she collapsed and buried her face in her hands.

King Shar ran to his wife and wrapped his good arm around her. The arm with his burned hand hung uselessly at his side.

Annan groaned and rose from Jarra's own arms. "What... What happened?" he mumbled. "Did I miss something?"

Jarra almost laughed. She met Enda's eyes as the queen looked up from her position.

"You shouldn't have... Enda, that was foolish!" Jarra managed to say.

"I know," the queen said with a small smile. "That's why I wanted him to keep on talking. I was waiting for the chance to move until he lowered his dagger. I figured he didn't believe I would do anything rash. After all," she shrugged, "I'm just a lack-wit painted doll."

Shar snorted. "No," he said with a proud grin, "you are much more than that, my darling. Our child is going to have the bravest mother in the realm."

Jarra helped Annan to his feet. "Enda, help me pick up the pieces." She indicated to the shards of the Belt on the floor. "I'll explain everything later," she said when the queen gave her a perplexed look, "but first we must leave. Now! Before the Shadow Queen comes!"

* * *

The forge was abnormally quiet, even as night crept across the city. King Shar and Annan tended to each other by the fire, exchanging thankful glances instead of words. Jarra was busy making an ointment for Shar's injured hand. The broken Belt lay untouched on the kitchen table, emitting a feeble glow. Across the room, Queen Enda sat at the window, no doubt looking in the direction of Del Palace.

It had been a few hours since they all had snuck back to the chapel and escaped through the hidden tunnel. Jarra had led the way while Enda carried the pieces of the Belt in the hemp of her dress. Shar had carried the disoriented Annan, despite the pain from his injured hand. When the group had finally reached the safety of the forest, they looked back only to see Del Palace burning away like a massive brazier on the hill overlooking the city.

Jarra gave her potion to Shar before coming over to where Enda sat. The queen had barely spoken since their escape. _No doubt_ , Jarra thought, _she is feeling the weight of all of this on her shoulders._

"Enda," she finally said, "The Belt can be mended, and the seven gems will be found. There is still hope."

The queen turned to her friend, her eyes red. "But Jarra, I am Adin's last heir; the only one who can wield the Belt. What if I were to die before it can be repaired? The Shadow Queen has probably suspected by now that Shar and I have escaped. Prandine probably told her that I am with child." She cradled her swollen stomach. "She will never stop hunting me – hunting my baby – for as long as we live! How can I keep it safe and try to save Deltora all at once?"

Jarra bit her lip. She glanced over to the fireplace, where Shar and Annan listened in on the conversation. Annan gave her a reassuring look that read, _she has to know_.

"Enda," Jarra sighed, "The Belt of Deltora will never shine for you again."

Enda sucked in a breath.

"You've seen what the city is truly like now," Jarra explained, her tone unmistakeably low. "The people believe you left them all to suffer, Enda. Even if the Belt is repaired and the gems found, Deltora will never rise up in your name. Without the faith and trust of your people, the Belt's power won't work for you. The Shadow Queen knows this – she planned this for a millennium!" Jarra waited for all of her words to sink in before continuing, "It doesn't matter what you do from now on. As far as the people know, you have shunned Adin's name and legacy. They will no longer accept you as their queen."

Jarra hated herself for being so blunt and harsh, but she knew it was the truth.

And Enda was beginning to understand, for she stood slowly. "Then all is lost," she whispered as she walked over to the warming fire. "The line of Adin will end with me, and I will be remembered as the queen who allowed a great evil to stroll right into our lands." She stared for a long time at the ember flames of the pit. "If only... If only I had listened to you from the beginning... If only I had been a better ruler..." Enda swallowed and hung her head down, the firelight dancing off her wet cheeks.

Jarra came to her side and wrapped her arms around her friend. Tears threatened to escape her as well, but she said nothing else. She merely stroked her friend's back as the queen wept silently.

Then, after what felt like eons, King Shar stood from where he sat and placed his own hand on Enda's back. "My dear," he said softly, "you forget that our child will also be Adin's heir."

Both Jarra and the queen looked up at him, stunned.

"If the Shadow Queen can be patient," Shar said, "then so can we." He pulled his wife from Jarra's embrace and took her hands in his. "The people may not rise in _your_ name, but perhaps they will follow our child. We will teach it everything it will need to know in order to stop the Shadow Queen. We will hide if we have to, but not to save ourselves – to protect our child. In the end, even if we should die before we see Deltora freed, our child will live on and wear the Belt as Adin did long ago."

Shar looked as though all of his strength had returned to him. "Whatever happens, Enda, we must do everything in our power to ensure our child's future." He stroked his wife's face now. "Whether it takes a few years or a lifetime, the Shadow Queen will eventually come to think that we are dead. Once everything has quieted down, only then can the quest to find the gems begin. I believe this will come to pass, Enda – I know it will!"

Enda blinked at the king, and Jarra swore she caught a small gleam of hope sparkling in her friend's eyes.

Jarra looked over to Annan. As though reading her thoughts, he nodded with a sad smile. The pair of them had risked their very lives to save Deltora's future. But Jarra, ever the faithful friend, wanted to do more.

So the blacksmith and his wife gathered by the warm fire with the king and queen and explained their plan.

* * *

 _Sixteen Years Later..._

Jarra paused in her story, watching Lana wipe her eyes from the fresh tears cascading down her face. The candles burned low now, and a cool night breeze blew in through the window.

Annan sat beside his wife, his eyes cast down to the Belt that still lay on the table in his daughter's hands. Berda had limped over to the fireplace – the same spot, Lana realized, in which Queen Enda and King Shar once stood. Berda was now watching Lana expressionlessly.

Lana looked back at Jarra. The story had opened up a new sense of respect and admiration for her mother; this brave woman who had risked everything for her queen and country just so Deltora could have one last shred of hope.

"So," Lana said, clearing her throat, "what happened to the king and queen... and their child?"

Jarra shook her head. "We do not know. The plan was for Enda and Shar to flee in disguise and find a safe place to raise the heir beyond the Shadow Queen's reach. The last time I ever saw my friend," she whispered, looking out the window at the starry sky, "I was standing at the edge of the clearing, watching her fade into the darkness with her husband."

She took a deep breath and let it out with a shudder. "Meanwhile, your father and I vowed to repair the Belt here at the forge. After you were born, I had planned to go on the quest myself and retrieve the stolen gems. I didn't want to leave you and Annan, but I knew it was the only way to keep the Shadow Queen or the Grey Guards from learning about our plan. Not even they would suspect a blacksmith's wife to be a threat, especially one who seemingly abandoned her husband and child to seek a better life elsewhere."

Lana nodded with understanding. Then she glanced at her mother's burned arm and swallowed hard. "But, your arm..."

Jarra smiled sadly and turned her arm over several times, the pink scars glistening in the candlelight. "After the accident, I had to... alter my plan. While the poison from the blister didn't kill me, it has weakened me, restricting the movements of my arm. I cannot travel very far, and I cannot wield a sword to defend myself anymore." She sighed and looked back at Lana. "Someone else must go on the quest to find the seven gems and restore them to this Belt. Someone who, if I am quoting correctly, wants to see "hope in the eyes of the people again"."

Lana's own eyes widened as her mother's words washed over her. She looked between her parents. They both looked absolutely serious, more than they ever have before.

Annan smiled and said, "What say you, Lana? Will you go on your mother's quest to save Deltora?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Quest Begins

CHAPTER SIX:

THE QUEST BEGINS

Lana had never been so stunned – and so excited – in all her sixteen years. Memories of her old lessons with her mother scattered before her vision. At last, Lana understood why it had been so important for her to know every word and picture from that withered old book.

For the longest time, Lana had assumed her parents never resisted the Shadow Queen's regime simply because they were afraid. But now Lana saw that it was entirely the opposite: Jarra and Annan kept their heads down and obeyed the Grey Guards only so the soldiers could turn a blind eye to their true intentions. In the meantime, Lana's parents had spent the last six years secretly preparing their daughter for the important task they had been planning since before she was born.

But if she hadn't gotten injured, Jarra would be the one embarking on this quest. Now she was entrusting the Belt of Deltora – and the fate of the entire realm – to her own daughter.

One question still burned in Lana's mind. "How do we know for sure Queen Enda and her child are still out there somewhere?"

Jarra smiled and pointed at the Belt. "The Belt has more magic than you think, Lana. It is so closely tied to King Adin's bloodline that it can only be wielded by his direct descendant. Should any of his heirs die without issue, the Belt would crumble to dust."

 _Which means Enda or the heir still lives_ , Lana thought. Her heart pounded ferociously.

"But know this, Lana," her mother continued. "Only when the Belt is complete and the gems restored will the heir to the throne come out of hiding. The Shadow Queen must remain ignorant of Enda's child until the time is right. But I promise you, love, once you find all of the gems – if you agree to this quest – then the heir will appear to you."

Lana's face lit up with resolve. She stood up, gripping the Belt tightly, and smiled at her parents. "Mother, Father," she said, "I will go on the quest. I will find all of the seven gems, then I will find Enda's heir, and together we will defeat the Shadow Queen once and for all!"

Beside the fire, Berda had cocked her head to the side, her eyes unreadable.

Then, to Lana's surprise, her mother buried her face in her hands and began crying – something Lana had never seen her do before.

"Mother?" Lana said, suddenly feeling guilty. "What's wrong? Did you want me to say no?"

Jarra laughed through her tears and straightened. "Of course not, dear!" she replied. "I am truly proud of you for being so honest and brave. But at the same time, I cannot bear the thought of letting you go so soon! Aren't you wondering what kind of mother sends her own child on such a perilous task?"

The only thing Lana wondered was how she ever could have thought her mother was stern and forceful. She placed the Belt on the table and embraced Jarra closely. "I want to go, Mother," she breathed into Jarra's ear. "I _have_ to go. And I will remember everything you and Father taught me. So don't cry for me, all right?"

Jarra squeezed her before pulling apart, her glossy eyes filled with a mother's pride.

"Then let us begin," Annan said, reaching back into his tunic and pulling out a new scroll. He rolled it out onto the table for Lana to see.

It was a map of Deltora, with several specific landmarks circled. Lana noted the city of Del, the kingdom capital, at the very bottom by the great sea to the south. High up in the northern part of the realm, beyond the mountain ranges, sat the Shadowlands – the treacherous home of their great enemy.

Lana looked up at her father as he spoke: "We've listened to tales from travellers who have visited over the years. Based on what they've seen and heard, your mother and I have ascertained that the Ak-Babas took the seven gems to one of these seven locations." Annan pointed to all of the circles on the map.

Lana read their names one by one: the Lake of Tears, the City of the Rats, the Shifting Sands, Dread Mountain, the Maze of the Beast, the Valley of the Lost and, lastly, the Forests of Silence. Each name made Lana shiver, but it made sense to her that the Shadow Queen would hide the gems in places to which no one would dare travel.

The circle marked "The Forests of Silence" caught Lana's eye. "Those forests are just east of this city," she said.

Annan nodded. "I wouldn't recommend going there first, especially with Grey Guards patrolling that area. But whatever you decide to do, these seven landmarks are your best bet to finding the gems."

"There is more," Jarra pointed out. "We believe after the gems were stolen, the Shadow Queen selected seven guardians to protect them. According to what the travellers told us, an evil force lurks in each of these locations," she pointed to the circles on the map. "It is further proof the Shadow Queen is hiding something very valuable in each spot."

"Which means the guardians are real, and they will not give up their treasures so easily," Annan said. "You may have no choice but to fight them in the end, Lana."

"Then I'll fight them," Lana concluded. "You taught me how to wield a sword, Father. I'm more than capable of defending myself."

Annan gave his daughter a firm look. "Try to take this a bit more seriously," he urged. "It's bad enough the locations themselves sound terrible, but you'll have to face these guardians just to get the gems. You must stay strong and never let your guard down."

Lana stared into her father's eyes, unblinking. "I said I was going to go on this quest, Father, and I'm not backing down now."

Once Lana finished studying the map, her mother picked up the Belt and took Lana to her bedroom to help her dress for travel. Lana chose a black long-sleeve shirt with a long dark green tunic overtop, along with thin black leggings, knee-high travel boots, and matching gloves. Then Jarra helped her daughter tie her long golden hair into a braid. "You can tuck your braid in if you have to," she added, "If you can pass for a boy, all the better."

Lana understood. She often dressed as a boy while venturing through the streets of Del. The Grey Guards never knew it was the same person playing tricks on them.

Lana was about to pull her tunic on when Jarra held the Belt out to her daughter.

"Now it comes to this, Lana," her mother said gravely. "The Belt has been entrusted to you. No matter what happens, you must wear it at all times. You can hide it under your tunic to keep it hidden, but it must never leave your person. _Ever_." Her deep blue eyes stared deeply into her daughter's matching pair.

Lana placed her own hands on the Belt and nodded. "I promise, Mother," she vowed, "I will protect the Belt and never take it off."

The Belt emitted off a faint glow, as if sealing the promise with magic.

Jarra smiled with assurance. Then she reached around and snapped the Belt around her daughter's waist.

It felt incredibly light to Lana, and it fit perfectly. Strangely, the Belt glowed once more before returning back to its mundane appearance. Lana then slipped her tunic on and strapped on another belt with a pouch on it. It felt weird wearing two different belts, but it made sure no one would suspect Lana was wearing one underneath the other.

Once Lana and Jarra emerged back into the kitchen, Annan stood waiting for them. He carried a small sack in one hand and a blue bundle in the other. He unrolled the bundle, and Lana beamed when she saw a brilliant sword sheathed in a leather scabbard.

Annan handed the weapon to his daughter. "Of all the swords I have ever made, this one is my finest," he said. "I ask you to not resort solely to violence, but this will at least allow you to defend yourself. Care for it, Lana, and it will care for you."

Lana gripped the pommel and drew the blade. It wasn't as long or big as an ordinary sword, but it was long enough for her, and she grinned ecstatically as the metal gleamed in the firelight.

She sheathed the sword and attached the scabbard to her travel belt so that the whole thing hung on her left side.

"And this," Jarra said, holding up the same blue cloth Annan used to cover the sword, "is _my_ gift to you, Lana."

The cloth was actually a cloak, complimented with a golden clasp and a large hood. Jarra flung it over her daughter's shoulders and for a moment, Lana felt as though the fabric was alive, swaying all the way down to her ankles and caressing her gently.

Jarra finished with the clasp before saying, "I may not be able to wield a sword, but I am a killer with a loom. I wove this cloak with all of my strength and all of my love." She smiled and smoothed the fabric out. "You will find, Lana, that this is no ordinary cloth. It is... very special. May it shield you from unfriendly eyes."

"Thank you, Mother," Lana replied, swinging her sack over her shoulder. "Thank you, Father. Now I am ready to go on the quest!"

"Not so fast, Young Mistress," came an unfamiliar voice.

Lana turned and was surprised to see Berda standing behind her. However, the woman wasn't hunched over this time. In fact, her back was so perfectly straight, she appeared taller than Lana.

As if Lana couldn't take any more surprises tonight, Berda ripped off her tattered black cloak and revealed her true form. Instead of the old woman Lana had grown accustomed to seeing, Berda revealed herself to be younger, possibly at the start of her third decade. Her skin was tight and smooth. The features on her face were as sharp as a knife, her brown eyes firm and unyielding. Her long grey hair had actually been a wig, and when it fell from her head, Lana saw wavy locks of dark brown ending at Berda's shoulders. She wore a traveller's brown tunic and a matching cloak.

What perplexed Lana the most was that Berda had a strong feminine build. A broad sword was strapped to her back, the pommel sticking out of her cloak. She looked like a warrior, ready and waiting for battle.

"Well?" Berda spoke again, her voice deeper than the fake croak she used before. "Are you surprised yet, Young Mistress? Or should I just call you Lana?" A savvy smirk coated her face.

Lana gaped at her, jaw hanging open, and almost couldn't find the right words. "You... You're... you just... _what?_ "

"What Berda is trying to say, Lana," Annan said with a chuckle, "is that she is going to be your companion on your quest."

Lana glanced between her parents and the mysterious woman standing before her, her thoughts jumping around in her head. How many more secrets did they have that she should probably know?

"We can divulge the truth later," Berda said, throwing her own sack over her shoulder. "If this is your decision, Lana, then it's best we leave tonight – now, in fact."

Without so much as an affirmation from Lana, Berda lead the group into Jarra's study, where Lana used to spend long afternoons doing her lessons. Berda walked over to the old bookshelf in the corner and, with a great heave, she pulled it aside to reveal a massive door embedded in the wall.

Lana watched aghast as the door swung open, revealing a long dark tunnel.

"I had no idea this was even here!" Lana said, her voice cracking.

Berda grinned as she pulled one of the torches from the wall and lit it. "There are many passages that run under this entire city," she explained. "This one should take us all the way outside of Del and into the woods."

With torch in hand, Berda ducked under the threshold and stepped into the darkness. Lana stood watching, her heart racing. Just one step and there would be no turning back. How long would it be before she returned to this place? Months? Years?

 _It doesn't matter how long_ , Lana assured herself, _I'll find my way home in the end._

Lana turned to look at her parents. Jarra stood silently, watching her daughter go with such a longing ache in her heart. Annan put an arm around his wife, eyeing Lana with pride and sadness at the same time.

"Lana?" Berda called.

"One moment," Lana replied.

She stepped back towards her mother. Her eyes stung, but she would shed no more tears tonight. "Mother, I will return," she affirmed.

Jarra struggled to smile and cupped her daughter's cheek in her scarred hand. "One last wish from a mother's heart," she said. "Promise me, Lana, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless it seems, no matter what you hear –"

"I know," Lana said, knowing that Berda was waiting. But her mother went on.

"Never, _ever_ give up the quest," Jarra implored. "Never lose hope. And if you ever feel alone, remember that your father and I will be with you in spirit. Trust your heart, Lana, and above all, trust the Belt." She tapped a finger on Lana's waist. "Let it be your guide."

Lana nodded rigorously. "I promise, Mother."

Then mother and daughter embraced. Lana breathed in the faint scent of ash, wood and dandelion, locking it away in her memory.

"Safe travels and speedy returns, my daughter," Jarra kissed Lana's forehead and then stepped back. "We love you."

"I love you, too."

Her father squeezed her tighter. "Go forth, Lana," he said, his tone unwavering, "with all our prayers and the blessings of the seven tribes."

Lana gave her parents a final smile before slipping into the tunnel. She was thankful that Berda waited for her, and now the two of them walked together into the darkness – away from the forge, and away from Del.


	7. Chapter 7: Into the Forest

CHAPTER SEVEN:

INTO THE FOREST

The moon was barely visible through the dark clouds gathering in the sky, making it harder for Lana to see the forest in front of her. But she kept her eyes and ears on Berda, who led her down a narrow path through the trees.

Lana discovered earlier that Berda had been right about the array of tunnels underneath Del. However, Berda hadn't bothered to tell her where the others led. She remained focused on following the path she selected, which eventually brought them to an opening in the earth blocked by a small boulder. Once the pair had slid it aside, they emerged at the edge of the woods that lay on the outskirts of the city.

"Where exactly are we going?" Lana asked once they reached the cover of the trees.

"We're taking the Wenn-Del Path," Berda whispered. "It's the only road that leads directly into the Forests of Silence."

Lana gulped. "The... Forests?"

 _That's_ where they were going to find the first gem? It _was_ the closest of the seven landmarks her father had shown her, but Lana still had to ask: "Why?"

"Grey Guards normally patrol this area for thieves and resistance fighters," Berda explained. "But earlier this evening, I overheard one of the pod leaders mentioning that their new orders were to keep watch at all the entrances to the city. I knew we would have less chance of attracting attention if there were fewer Guards to run into. So it's good that we came here when we did."

Berda inspected the area for anything in the darkness that moved. Then she whispered to Lana: "The path is just ahead. Until we reach the entrance to the Forests themselves, we'll be out in the open. We'll have to run and pray that a Guard hasn't decided to take a midnight stroll."

Lana agreed. She was tired of sneaking around. This new sense of adventure made her anxious to get this quest started.

Berda gave her the signal and the two of them broke into a sprint, doing their best to avoid any bushes and twigs that littered the ground. On the bright side, Lana's eyes finally adjusted to the night. On the other side, her companion was now way out in front of her. For a tall strong woman, Berda sure was fast.

"Berda!" Lana called. "Slow down!"

Berda stopped dead in her tracks and snapped to Lana, her brows furrowed. "Keep your voice down!" she hissed, causing Lana to stagger back. "I can't protect you if you blow our cover! Now stay quiet and stay behind me!" She turned and ran off again, forcing Lana to keep up.

Lana growled, offended that Berda had spoken to her as though she were a child. _She thinks I can't fend for myself_ , Lana thought bitterly, _I'll show her!_

Years of running from Grey Guards made Lana fast and slim, so she had no trouble speeding past Berda, sniggering with pride.

The palace guard didn't find that amusing at all. "Wait, Lana, don't!" she whispered as loudly as she could, her eyes wide with concern.

But Lana was enjoying this. Now that she knew Berda's secret, she was more than willing to prove herself. She glanced back at the perplexed guard and waved back to her.

Suddenly, her foot caught a rock. Lana cried out as she tumbled onto the ground and crashed into a large bush. Thorns and sticks struck her face and hair until she came to a stop in the center. Groaning and spitting out leaves, Lana ripped herself free and crawled out. _If Berda had seen that bush_ , Lana said to herself, _she should have warned –_

She froze when she saw a dark form looming over her.

Even through the visor of his helmet, the Grey Guard's eyes were cold and callous. Lana scrambled to her knees and reached for her sword. However, the Guard drew his own in a heartbeat, moonlight flashing off the blade like a comet.

Lana couldn't feel her fingers anymore. In fact, her whole body went numb, and she could hear a slight pounding in her ears. Her breathing came out in heavy judders. Lana watched as the Guard raised the blade, and for a split second, Lana wished she had stayed at the forge...

" _Lana, get down!_ "

That familiar voice broke Lana's fearful stupor and she flung herself onto the cold earth. She had barely kissed the ground when Berda came hurdling over her and slashed at the Grey Guard with a gallant yell. The man managed to block her blow, but he was too dumbfounded to defend himself a second time.

Berda's sword cut right through the Guard's chest and he fell with a dull thud. Black smoke exploded from his body, and within seconds, all that remained of him where his armour, uniform and weapons.

Lana struggled to breathe, worried that the crumpled heap would rise back up and attack her again. But then Berda was there, gently lifting Lana to her feet. "Don't worry, he's gone," she assured, "but I doubt he was the only one."

Sure enough, Lana could hear several angry shouts further away. The clashing of swords had attracted their attention.

"Hurry, Lana!" Berda said, tugging on Lana's arm. "The entrance is just there!" She pointed towards a wall of massive, twisted trees that blocked all entry save for one: a large opening that reminded Lana of the dark tunnel they traversed mere moments ago.

Lying on the grass beside the entrance was a broken wooden sign with one word clearly distinguishable:

 **BEWARE!**

Lana stared up at Berda in terror, but the woman simply nodded and grasped her hand. Remembering what her mother told her, Lana snapped back into action and allowed her companion to lead her into the mouth of the forest.

As they ran, the shouts of the other Grey Guards grew more distant until all Lana heard were the chattering of crickets and the occasional rustle of leaves. However, the path became narrower, the trees bigger, and the expanse darker. Berda's hand in hers was all that assured Lana that she was not alone.

It wasn't until they reached an open patch in the trail when Lana and Berda finally stopped, gasping for breath. The tiny beams of moonlight through the canopy soothed Lana and she collapsed onto a nearby rock, her hands on her knees.

Berda leaned against one of the massive trees. "Let's take a moment to rest," she huffed. "They won't follow us this far into the Forests of Silence. We should be safe for now."

Lana took several deep breaths before she was able to say, "Thank you. You saved my life back there." She met Berda's gaze with a pang of shame, knowing full well that it was her folly that forced her companion to kill that Grey Guard in the first place.

To her relief, Berda simply shrugged. "Don't get too excited," she said. "I've gotten you out of worse trouble than that."

Lana blinked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You still haven't figured it out?" Berda chuckled. "Or have you always based your narrow escapes in Del on sheer dumb luck?"

Lana recalled the incident in the city earlier that day: finding herself cornered in the deserted alley only to be aided at the last second by a mysterious saviour.

"The rope!" Lana gasped, "That was _you_? But why didn't I...?" Lana paused as another revelation dawned on her. "Of course – the tunnels under Del! That's how you managed to get around so fast!"

"Now you're catching on," Berda said with a smirk. "Believe it or not, I've been watching over you since you were ten. You always had a knack for getting in the worst sort of trouble. I almost don't know why I still bother looking out for you." She glanced back in the direction of the path, which had become too dark to see now.

Lana raised an eyebrow at Berda, challenging her. "Why _did_ you bother with me then? Why are you here with me _now_?"

Berda's face softened. "I owe your parents a debt," she replied, "for saving my life sixteen years ago." When she saw Lana's inquisitive look again, Berda sighed and continued, "You recall your Mother mentioning that she and Queen Enda were raised by the same nursemaid, a woman by the name of Min?"

Lana nodded.

"Do you also recall that Min had a daughter among the palace guard?"

Understanding washed over Lana. "Min was your mother?"

Berda's eyes were etched with pain and remorse. That was the only answer Lana needed.

"And you were a palace guard?" Lana asked.

Berda nodded. "A palace guard-in-training, to be precise. I was about the same age as you are now." She gazed off into the darkness. "After my mother... was murdered, I realized there was a traitor among us. I just had no idea it was Prandine until after... after your parents told me."

Lana bobbed her head in sympathy. "How did you survive the attack?"

"Sheer dumb luck," Berda replied with a mirthless chuckle. "I was fighting on the wall when the Ak-Babas came. But by then my strength and will had left me. My mother was gone, and my comrades were dying around me. Eventually, I alone remained. Then one of those accursed beasts charged at me and sent me flying right over the wall."

Lana gasped.

"The trees broke my fall, but I didn't emerge unscathed," Berda explained. "I had to practically lean on my sword to stand up. After wandering aimlessly through the woods, I was ready to give up and wait for the end. I had failed my duties as a palace guard... and as a daughter. I had nothing to live for..." Berda blinked rapidly, as if fighting back tears. "That's when I saw your mother and father in that clearing, watching two cloaked figures disappear into the darkness."

 _King Shar and Queen Enda_ , Lana thought.

"I collapsed to the ground... and awoke in the forge," Berda said. "Your parents had found me and nursed me back to health. Once I got my strength back, they explained everything. When I saw that they were so full of hope, so determined to see their plan through... eventually I came back into myself again. I offered to gather information for them during my wanderings through the city. No Grey Guard thought twice if a half-wit old beggar stood nearby."

Berda glanced away again. "After your mother was injured, I... I must admit that I was more than eager to go on the quest myself and recover the gems." She shook her head with a smirk. "But Jarra was convinced that _you_ had to be the one to carry the Belt. No matter how hard I argued, she wouldn't budge. At last, I gave in and agreed to accompany you on the quest... on one condition," Berda added solemnly. "That you would be allowed to roam the city as you wished, sharpen your wits, and learn how to survive."

Lana could barely speak. Everything in her life had been laid out for her from the very beginning – her lessons, her days in the streets, her fights with the Grey Guards – all so she could be here with Berda on this quest. "You convinced my parents to do that... for me?" Lana asked.

Berda straightened. "Not exactly out of kindness," she admitted, "but yes." She strode over to where Lana sat and looked down at her. "I just want to make one thing clear between us: I will do everything I can to protect you, but my first priority on this quest is to find the seven gems. I'm not here to be your nursemaid."

Lana glared at her with an arrogant "Hmph!"

"I'm serious, Lana." Berda was the one glaring now. "If you really want to be a part of this, you have to learn to keep up with me and actually heed my advice. You understand?"

Lana stood up, undaunted by her companion's tone. "Listen, Berda, I have no intention of becoming a burden to you. And, quite frankly, I don't _want_ a bodyguard."

Berda blinked at her with a hint of amusement. "We'll see about that," she quipped.

That was when the two companions noticed that the forest had gone unnaturally quiet. There were no crickets, no leaves blowing in the breeze. The moonlight vanished into the clouds, pitching the open area into black.

Lana glanced around nervously. "Berda...?"

"I know," she heard in the darkness. "Draw your sword, and stay close."

Lana obeyed and held her weapon out in front of her. The companions stood back to back as the forest around them became more ominous by the second. It felt as though the darkness itself was alive, watching the pair with a quiet but ravenous hunger.

Then the first of the bright red eyes appeared, and Lana gasped.

They were bigger than any pair of eyes Lana had ever seen, and they glowed like lanterns in the dark. They were round like human eyes, but empty and blank. They swirled through the darkness in a synchronized dance, leaving a trail of red streaks in their wake.

Lana saw something in the corner of her eye. An identical pair of red eyes emerged on the other side of her. Then another materialized in front of Berda, followed by another, and another, and another...

"Berda!" Lana cried.

"Calm down!" Her companion whispered, tipping her broad sword forward. "They haven't made a move yet. Stand your ground!"

Lana shivered and lifted her sword higher, but her hands were shaking. The things in the dark continued to sway up and down like fireflies, never taking their glowing eyes off of their newfound prey.

Then, a rumbling sound that carried a high-pitched screech filled the air. Lana screamed and tried to cover her ears, but it was hopeless. Her head felt like it was being squeezed by a pair of giant hands, threatening to burst it open.

Behind her, Berda winced and cried out as more screeches sounded. She shook her head several times, trying to ignore the sound, but she did not lower her sword.

Lana, however, couldn't take it anymore and charged forward with an agonizing cry. "Leave us alone!"

She slashed angrily at the red shapes, but all she cut through was open air. The things in the dark danced away, taunting her.

Berda snapped around, her face pale. "Foolish girl! I told you to stand your –!"

At that moment, Berda let out a strangled gasp. Lana turned just in time to see her companion go slack and fall onto the grass, her eyes closed as if in a deep sleep.

"BERDA!" Lana screamed.

She tried to run over to her fallen friend...

... and something jabbed her in the back, like the sharp sting of a needle.

Lana stiffened and her eyes widened. Then, just as suddenly, her arms and legs turned to water and she fell to her knees, her sword slipping from her grasp.

As the darkness edged closer, Lana struggled to stay awake. _No_ , she thought hazily, not _like this..._

She thought and felt nothing else.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the branches of the giant trees, a slim figure watched the two companions fall. It blinked curiously as their attackers circled around them, their glee apparent in their raspy, ear-grinding chatter.

The figure made no move to attack the creatures or come to the aid of their victims. It simply remained crouched on the massive branch, intent on tracking their every move while staying as quiet and unseen as the darkness itself.


	8. Chapter 8: Jason

CHAPTER EIGHT:

JASON

Birds sang the coming of morning. Fresh air and warm sunshine relieved Lana's senses.

 _What a terrible dream I had_ , Lana thought as she blinked her eyes open, eager to get out of bed...

Only to realize that, instead of the soft mattress she had always slept in, she now lay on cold hard earth. Instead of the wooden roof of her bedroom, Lana saw the giant branches of giant trees.

Memories of the night before returned: the quest, the forest, the red eyes in the dark, and... Berda!

Lana tried to sit up, but she was appalled to discover that she remained completely immobile. Her arms were relaxed at her sides, but she couldn't lift a single finger. She could see the high canopy of the forest and stretch her eyes as far as they would let her, but her head would not turn. In spite of her efforts, her body would not obey any of her commands.

 _At least I'm still breathing_ , Lana assured herself. Her father's sword still hung heavily at her side, and her mother's cloak remained attached at her neck. Most importantly, she could feel the Belt of Deltora pressing into the skin on her back.

But why was this happening? What had those glowing-eyed monsters done to her? And what happened to Berda?

Lana wondered if this mysterious enchantment would permit her to speak. _Only one way to find out_. "Berda?" she called.

Not far from where she lay, Lana heard a small groan. "Lana?"

Relief burst from Lana's lungs. "Are you all right? I can't see you!"

"I... I can't move!" Berda grunted, as if in pain. _She must be paralyzed as well_ , Lana figured.

"Where are we?" Berda asked.

Lana's eyes scanned along the canopy. "I'm guessing we're still in the Forests of Silence. Can you see the trees?"

There was a pause, and then Berda replied, "Yes, I'm staring right at them. But how did we get here? The last thing I remember was –"

She trailed off suddenly, and Lana soon learned why: a small black bird – a raven, perhaps – appeared above the pair. It flew over them in circles, letting out a gleeful " _Kraa!_ "

Then, high up in the branches, a boy leapt from his hiding spot and landed beside Lana and Berda. Lana gaped up at him as he walked into her line of vision.

He was thin and covered in filthy grey rags. Upon his head was a mop of tousled hair, black as the raven above them. But his face was clean and elf-like, his eyes greener than the leaves of the trees.

"Who are you?" Lana breathed.

The boy ignored her and simply stepped over Lana like he would a mud puddle.

Berda must have seen him too. "Please, help us!" she pleaded. "We cannot get up!"

The boy gave a sharp whistle. Up above, the raven swerved down and landed gracefully on his outstretched arm. "Look who we have here, Kree," the boy said with a sneer. "Unexpected visitors."

The raven – Kree, he was called – let out a deep throaty call in agreement.

Then a tiny mouse-like creature rose up from the hood of the boy's tunic and onto his free shoulder. Lana could immediately tell that it was no mouse. It looked like a puff of blond fur, with nothing but two big amber eyes for a face and a tuff of hair on the top of its head. Lana thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

The furry creature let out a small squeaky murmur.

"A sword?" the boy asked, apparently answering the thing. "Come on, Filli, we have way too many of those things. But this cloak can be used as a new blanket for the nest!"

Lana was stunned when the boy ungentlemanly undid the golden clasp of her cloak and slid it out from underneath her. The force sent Lana rolling over until she was lying on her left side, her arms flung out uselessly.

But she could see Berda now, lying flat on her back in front of her. The woman was glaring at the boy in the corner of her eyes.

Lana was just as despondent. "What are you doing?" she said at the boy, watching with confusion and horror as he flung her cloak over his free arm.

Kree the raven took off back to the air, racing for the cover of the dense forest.

The boy grinned like a child with a new toy. "It's a good thing we came here when we did, Filli," he said to the furry creature, "otherwise the cloth would have been all torn and slobbery by nightfall."

The boy began walking away, taking his newfound prize with him.

The sight made Lana scowl. "How dare you?!" she shouted, her face heated. "My mother made that cloak for me! Give it back!"

Her words made the boy pause and look back. Then, to Lana's grief, he snorted. "Like I'm supposed to believe that? You Grey Guards will say anything to save your own necks."

"We're not Grey Guards!" Berda cried. "Only men can become Grey Guards. We're just two innocent travellers!"

The boy turned to her, green eyes flashing with confusion. "What else could you possibly be? Only Grey Guards come down the Wenn-Del Path. There are no "innocent travellers" in this place."

"Please!" Lana begged. "You can't just leave us here! And I want my cloak back!"

The furry creature – Filli – jumped up lightly on the boy's shoulder, squealing. The boy's eyes snapped up to the canopy, where faint sunlight streaked through. "You're right, Filli, it's getting late," he said, ignoring Lana once again. "We should go before it shows up."

"Before _what_ shows up?!" Berda enquired in an aggravated tone.

The boy rolled his eyes and turned back to the companions. "Since you're so keen to know, I'll let you in on a little secret," he taunted. "Those red-eyed things that attacked you were the Wenn. They poisoned you and brought you here as an offering for their master, a mighty beast called the Wennbar." The boy sneered again. "It must have fresh meat in order to survive. But don't worry;" he added when he saw Lana pale. "The Wennbar only comes out at night, so you both have plenty of time to say a few final words before then."

Lana's heart sank as she watched the boy leap over the low branches and then vanish into the darkness, taking the cloak with him – the only thing she had left of her beloved mother. Worst of all, she and Berda were about to become dinner for this Wennbar, whatever it was. The quest was over when it had barely begun.

Berda grimaced in pain and her whole body shook. Lana realized she was trying to move. She herself didn't know if she even had the strength to try.

 _Promise me, Lana._

The same voice, the same words... almost as though her mother were lying there with her.

Lana gritted her teeth and fought with all her strength against the poison. She didn't care how painful it was. She and Berda were going to get free.

Then Lana was going to find that miserable thief and beat him to a pulp.

* * *

That same thief – whose name was Jason – leapt from branch to branch with ease as he and his two animal friends made their way deeper into the forest. Filli remained perched on his shoulder while Kree soared above him, daring Jason to race with him back to the nest.

But the girl's words echoed in his head, and finally Jason stopped, holding the cloak out at arm's length.

He still didn't believe what the girl said, but something in her tone when she mentioned her mother had stuck with him. It sounded like pure sadness, longing... and love.

Jason barely remembered what that kind of love felt like anymore. All he had of his childhood were memories of pain and loss. Filli and Kree were the only friends he had – the only ones in this dismal world he could afford to love.

So why couldn't he stop thinking about that girl? Why was this cloak so important to her anyway? The fabric was exquisite, to be sure, but Jason doubted she got emotional over something like that.

Filli purred at him. _Maybe she really does have a mother_ , she suggested.

Jason shook his head. "No way," he said to her. "For all I know she and that woman are spies for the Shadow Queen."

 _They didn't look like spies to me_ , Kree called from one of the high branches. _They looked more like friends._

"Looks can be deceiving, you know that," Jason retorted. "Besides, no ordinary traveller is crazy enough to journey here of their own free will. Only those to try to take things from others – like the Grey Guards – have the gall to set foot in this place."

He exhaled heavily, and Filli nestled against his cheek to comfort him. Jason smiled and petted her.

Suddenly, a great gust of wind whisked past the companions. Jason nearly stumbled but he regained his ground just as he heard a deep humming sound, like a giant's yawn.

The trees were waking up.

 _Give the cloak back_ , they chanted, _Go back to them._

One of the branches actually unfurled and stretched out towards Jason, brushing its twig-like fingers against the cloak.

 _Jason_ , it spoke sleepily, _you must give it back._

"Cut it out!" Jason shouted, pulling the cloak away. "Honestly, what is so special about this cloth?"

The trees in this forest were very ancient, and very wise, but sometimes Jason thought they were a bit too nosy.

 _Come closer, Jason_ , the tree beckoned, opening a clear path to his trunk.

Filli chattered excitedly. _They must know something!_

Kree flapped his wings in agreement.

Jason sighed with a groan. "All right," he grumbled as he strode over to the tree. He gently rested his forehead against the bark and closed his eyes.

This was the best way for the trees to commune with Jason. Not only were they wise, but they had a bit of magic in their roots – a magic that could see and hear beyond the boundaries of the Forests of Silence. Whatever they showed Jason through their visions was like seeing through a window into the outside world.

Jason relaxed and, like a flash of white light, an image appeared in his mind.

He saw the girl again, only she stood in a dimply lit room. An older woman wrapped a cloak – the same one Jason was now holding – around the girl's shoulders.

Jason reeled. The resemblance between the two women was striking: golden locks and sparkling blue eyes. "That's... the girl's mother?" he asked.

 _Yes_ , the tree replied in a soothing tone, _and that cloak you now carry was woven with the magic of a mother's love._

"But... that's impossible!" Jason tried to argue. "If she's not a servant of the Shadow Queen, then who...?" He trailed off as he continued to watch the girl and her mother, who were gazing at each other with affection and hope.

Jason felt a throbbing ache in his chest, almost like envy, but there was also a hint of admiration for those two. Seeing them happy together felt painful... yet pleasant.

"Show me more," Jason beseeched.

And the tree did.

* * *

Lana shivered as the world around her faded into shadow. The canopy changed from amber and green to grey and black.

"It's getting darker," Lana said to Berda, "and colder."

Berda sighed. "Not to mention we've been poisoned, robbed, and about to become a two-course meal." She winced as she tried to move again. "If only... I could... just... URGH!"

Neither of them had any luck moving over the last hour. Now the seeds of despair were beginning to sow in Lana's heart.

Rustling leaves sounded from behind her, and Lana held her breath. It was surely the Wennbar, coming to pick their bones clean.

But it wasn't the Wennbar. Lana felt something pull her onto her back. Looking up now, she was startled to see the boy who had stolen her cloak. Only this time, his green eyes were gentle and full of worry.

It didn't make Lana any happier to see him. She was about to order him to give up her cloak when the boy lifted her head up and jabbed a vial to her lips. A thick, slimy substance poured into Lana's mouth, and she almost gagged. It tasted like blood.

"Swallow it!" the boy ordered, shaking her head roughly. "We don't have much time!"

Lana coughed and sputtered as she forced the slime down her throat. No sooner did she do so did Lana feel her body exploding with prickles, like a thousand hot needles stabbing into her flesh. She let out an agonizing scream.

"It burns!" she shrieked, rubbing her arms all over as if to put out the flames.

But the boy over stepped over her towards Berda. As Lana crumpled into a ball, she heard another painful cry behind her.

"Poison!" Berda writhed in her spot. "You... poisoned us! You... little...!"

The boy sneered and folded his arms. "Oh, stop whining. Haven't either of you noticed that you're moving now?"

Through the searing pain, Lana was surprised to discover that he was right. She scrambled to her feet, and immediately the fire in her blood ebbed away. Lana glanced up at the boy, heaving with shock and confusion. "You... you saved us? But..."

The boy tucked the empty vial into his pack. "You can thank me later, Lana, but right now we need to get off the ground. The Wennbar is coming!"

Both Lana and Berda were too stunned to move, even now that they could.

"How do you know her name?" Berda asked suspiciously as she sat up.

"The same way I know your name, too, Berda," the boy replied, and Berda reeled. "The elder tree told me who you were; that you were good people who needed saving. So do me a favour and don't let my efforts go to waste. Now, hurry! Climb that tree!"

Lana still had more questions to ask him, but before she could, night finally descended upon the forest, and a loud, raspy roar sounded from the trees.


	9. Chapter 9: In the Treetops

CHAPTER NINE:

INTO THE TREETOPS

The distant roar was unfamiliar to Lana, but it left a chill in her bones nonetheless. She glanced up at the gargantuan tree next to them.

"What are you waiting for?" the boy said exasperated as he lifted Berda to her feet. "Start climbing!"

Lana snapped to him and extended her hand. "First, I want my cloak back," she demanded. The boy may have freed her and Berda from the Wenn's poison, but she couldn't bring herself to completely trust him just yet.

Unsurprisingly, the boy was just as stubborn as she was. "You won't need your cloak in the Wennbar's stomach," he growled. "But fine, if you want to die with your dignity."

He gave a whistle, and Kree the raven was instantly above them, struggling to carry Lana's cloak in his beak. He dropped it, and Lana grasped the fabric to her chest, relieved that her mother's last gift was back with her.

On the boy's shoulder, Filli the furry creature squealed. "I know, Filli," the boy said, his face going pale. "I can smell it too!"

Lana took a whiff of the air and grimaced. The foul stench reminded her of filth and decay, not uncommon in the streets of Del. But this scent was older and fouler than anything Lana knew.

"We need to get up there, now!" the boy hissed.

"He's right, Lana," Berda said, wincing as she straightened up. "We stand a better chance up there than down here." She beckoned to the tree before them.

Lana looked at her friend, remembering the deal they made the previous night. That, along with the smell of death, was enough to convince her.

Without complaining this time, Lana began climbing the tree. There was no time to fasten her cloak back on, so she swung it over her shoulder. The roots of the tree alone were enormous, so by the time the three of them started scaling the trunk, the roar had grown unmistakably closer.

Above them, Kree cawed in alarm.

"Faster!" the boy shouted. "The Wennbar can't climb, but it can stretch its neck! Go as high as you can!"

Lana scowled, forcing her already stinging palms to grab one crevice in the bark after another. Despite the dark of the night, she could still feel her way along the surface of the tree for something to support her weight.

She soon realized that the higher she went, the colder it got. Lana shivered violently, her fingers going stiff, but she kept telling herself that dying from cold would be a far lesser fate than being eaten by the Wennbar.

"Just a little further!" the boy called after her.

Lana didn't realize how high up she was until finally, she reached one of the massive branches. It was as big as one of the alleyways in Del, albeit far more open. Lana groaned as she pulled herself up, relief flooding through her groaning arms and legs. But then another roar broke the silence, followed by a loud stomping noise that shook the entire tree.

Panicking, Lana looked over the edge. "Berda!" she called, reaching out her hand.

Her companion took it and Lana pulled until Berda landed safely on the branch with her.

The boy quickly came up beside them before turning towards the great expanse of the dark forest. "Here it comes!" he whispered.

Lana and Berda paused as something massive and grey emerged down on the forest floor.

The thing had a massive body, fat and wrinkly like a rotten fruit. Four clawed feet as thick as the trees left deep imprints in the ground, and a long tail swung back and forth in a threatening motion. The creature's skin was sleek and shiny, even in the dim light of the moon. It had a long scaly neck – as the boy suggested earlier – and a pointed head with snapping jaws that reminded Lana of sharp boulders. But what startled Lana the most was the absence of any eyes. Save for its mouth, the surface of the monster's face was smooth and reflective like water.

"The Wennbar," Lana shuddered.

The Wenn had eyes that, alone, frightened Lana to the core. Their master's size and strength would no doubt haunt her dreams for a long time.

The beast shifted its head along the ground upon which the group had previously stood. It let out a deep growl, as if frustrated, and began clawing at the earth and knocking its head against the tree.

"What's it doing?" Berda asked, struggling to keep her balance.

"It's looking for its offering," the boy answered, crouching low. "It knows that you're gone, and it feels cheated of its meal."

"It's _looking_...?" Lana gulped. "So... it can see us?"

"It hasn't yet," the boy said, glancing at her worryingly. "But the moment it looks up, it will. And if we try to run or hide, it'll know we're here and bash its head against the trees until we fall into its waiting mouth."

Lana felt colder than she already was. With trembling hands, she fumbled with her cloak and tried to pull it back on.

Berda was at her side instantly. "We'll say warmer if we huddle together," she explained, shivering as she took the cloak in her own hands and flung over both of them. Lana didn't argue and kneeled in front of her friend.

Then Berda glanced at the boy and extended her free hand. "You too," she said. "Quickly!"

The boy blinked at her incredulously, but Lana could tell that his interest in the warm cloak he had tried to steal overwhelmed his interest in the Wennbar. Filli was purring at him as well, encouraging him.

Finally, the boy sighed and scooted over to sit beside Lana. Then Berda pulled both ends of the cloak around the three of them, enveloping them in immediate warmth. Lana smiled, and for a split second she thought she felt something foreign envelop her as well, like a protective shield.

Below them, the Wennbar stretched its head towards the branch were the three partners were kneeling, and they all stiffened. But to their surprise, the beast didn't give any indications that it had noticed them. Rather, it kept glancing around, growing more and more aggravated than ever.

The Wennbar let out a loud snarl, and Lana trembled at the sight of its gaping jaws, which revealed webs of drool and a monstrous fat tongue. Then the Wennbar lowered its head and turned away from the tree.

At the same time, swarms of glowing red spots emerged from the darkness.

"The Wenn," the boy whispered. "They think the Wennbar's eaten its fill, and now they've come for the scraps."

Lana recognised the red eyes. But it wasn't until they kneeled before the Wennbar that she saw what they truly were: ugly white husks that looked like misshapen human bodies, their arms curled under into stingers. Instead of a neck and a head, each Wenn had only two tiny appendages upon which their glowing red eyes were perched.

The Wennbar turned to its servants, snarling angrily and stamping its massive feet. The Wenn whimpered fearfully. Then two of their order bravely stepped forward and kneeled before their master.

Without warning, the Wennbar snatched the two volunteers up with his teeth and flung them high into the air. They fell with a unified shriek into the great beast's mouth, and Lana looked away as it began chomping at its newfound food hungrily.

Even Berda looked nauseous. "Now I know why they have to leave food for it," she said wearily.

Next to Lana, the boy and his furry friend stirred. "What I don't get is why it didn't make a grab for us," he said with both relief and bewilderment. "It was almost as if it couldn't see us."

Lana instantly recalled the words her mother spoke upon giving her the cloak:

 _This is no ordinary cloth. It is... very special. May it shield you from unfriendly eyes._

Perhaps Jarra had woven more than just her strength and love into the fabric. Lana made a mental note to thank her mother excessively once the quest was over.

The Wennbar finished its meal, and it stomped back into the forest, the Wenn begrudgingly trailing after their master.

Once they had all vanished, Berda removed the cloak and gave it back to Lana. Then she turned to the boy, suspicion narrowing her brow once more. "Perhaps now would be a good time to tell us why you changed your mind," she told him. "What was that stuff you gave us anyway?"

The boy glared at her. "An antidote for the Wenn's venom," he replied casually. "The last vial I had left, I might add. You Delians have a funny way of saying say 'thank you'."

Lana was flabbergasted. "You gave up your last bit of antidote to save us? Why?"

"Like I said before, the elder tree told me your names and that you weren't servants of the Shadow Queen," the boy explained. "Once I knew that, I couldn't just leave you to be eaten, now could I?"

Lana finished fastening her cloak back on before glancing curiously at the boy. "Are you telling me that you can speak to trees?"

"Of course!" the boy said, glancing between the two women. "Can't everyone?"

The blank expressions on their faces answered his question.

"You are Berda and Lana of Del," the boy confirmed. "My name is Jason, and these two are Filli and Kree. You two are on an important quest to save Deltora, and your cloak," he spoke directly to Lana now, "was woven with the magic of a mother's love."

Lana gawked at him.

Berda seemed perplexed as well. "How do you know about the quest?!" she demanded.

Jason groaned. "For that last time, the tree told me everything!" he bellowed. "Why won't you believe me? Don't they have any trees in Del?"

Lana held up her hands. "We're sorry, it's just... well..." She didn't think it would bring him any comfort by saying that talking trees were nothing short of fairy tales.

Jason loosed a long breath. "It doesn't matter. At least the Wennbar's gone back to its cave now."

That really got Lana's attention. "The Wennbar lives in a cave?"

Jason nodded. "It comes out every night to feed. Then it returns back to its cave to rest during the day."

Lana and Berda exchanged a knowing glance. A cave guarded by a hideous monster sounded like the perfect place to hide one of the seven gems.

"Then that settles it," Berda said. "Tomorrow at nightfall, we'll wait for the Wennbar to go back out hunting. Then Lana, you and I will sneak inside its cave and search it."

Jason stared at them. "I've searched it myself. There's nothing in that cave but bones and stink." He then narrowed his eyes. "What kind of quest are you on anyway?"

Lana bit her lip. "I'm afraid we can't tell you that," she replied with an apologetic look.

Berda stepped in for her. "But we can tell you this: the object we seek is hidden in the most dangerous spot in the Forests of Silence. The Wennbar's cave fits the description we were told perfectly."

Jason stared at the companions blankly. Then, to their surprise, he burst out laughing. "The most dangerous... you actually think... Hah!" He guffawed. "I would've thought that _you_ , Berda, were at least smarter than that!"

Berda's mouth tightened, the sight of it almost making Lana giggle.

Jason gasped for breath and grinned mischievously. "Don't you know that there are three forests in the Forests of Silence?" he asked. "We're at the tip of one of them, and there are far worse things than the Wennbar in the others that would make even _your_ hairs stand on end!"

Lana's determination faltered. If this strange thief was even half true, then she and Berda had barely scratched the surface of this accursed wood.

Kree's soothing " _Kraa!_ " broke through her dismal thoughts.

"The coast is clear," Jason translated before walking along the massive branch. "Come on, our nest is just down this way."

* * *

Lana realized a moment later that the "nest" Jason mentioned was nothing more than a tiny tree house.

Their robber-turned-rescuer led them to a quiet, concealed spot in the high canopy. The entirety of the walls and flooring was made with wooden twigs and reeds stringed together, with leafy branches for a ceiling. There was a blanket laid out in one of the corners and a series of bowls and jugs in another. The scent of pine and tree sap was quite welcoming to Lana, given their encounter with the decayed Wennbar.

Despite its simplicity, it really did look like a place to call home.

Jason strode casually to the corner with all of his stores. "Make yourselves comfortable," he insisted. "I've got food." He tossed both his guests a small fruit. It reminded Lana of the apples from the orchard in Del, but this one was plumper and the skin was soft and rubbery.

Lana almost didn't notice that Jason was watching her until she glanced up.

"It's not poisoned, in case you're wondering," he said as he sat down. "I just thought you might be hungry."

Lana was happy that her parents raised her to be courteous. She took a spot on the floor and then, with Jason still watching her, took a cautious bite from the fruit. The juice ran down her chin, and it was so tart that she scrunched her cheeks, but it was the best thing she ever tasted.

Jason smiled and tossed a bunch of berries to Filli and Kree. Unfortunately, Filli started hogging the food to herself, and Kree pecked at her in irritation.

Jason only rolled his eyes. "Don't mind them," he told the two companions. "We don't usually get any guests around here." He picked up a jug of water and started filling three mugs.

Berda sat down next to Lana, already devouring her own fruit. As they ate and drank in silence, Lana suddenly felt grateful that this boy – this thief who only stole to survive – was kind enough to share his food and shelter with two complete strangers. Not only that, but Jason had sacrificed his only remedy against the Wenn's poisonous stingers when he could have easily just left Lana and Berda to die. Lana's mistrust in Jason slowly faded, and his theft of her mother's cloak seemed like a distant memory.

Berda finally broke the silence with an unexpected question: "Where did you get all these supplies, Jason?"

Jason leaned back against the wall. "Most of it has been here ever since I was born," he replied. "I swiped the rest from the remains of Grey Guards who were devoured by the Wennbar."

"Like that knife you carry?" Berda asked, pointing to the small intricate weapon strapped to the back of Jason's belt.

Lana never noticed the knife before, and she was starting to grasp the fact that the former palace guard was more observant than she imagined.

"Actually," Jason said, patting the knife, "this belonged to my mother. It's all I have left of her now."

Lana kindly passed the remains of her fruit to Kree, who pecked at it eagerly. "Jason," she finally said, "were you born here, in the Forests of Silence?"

Jason nodded. "Sixteen years ago and counting," he said.

"That's the same age as me!" Lana exclaimed.

"And your mother?" Berda enquired. "What happened to her?"

Lana turned to her companion, worried that she was prying too much.

But Jason appeared unfazed by her question, despite the gleam of sorrow Lana caught in his eyes. It was something she saw every day, in the eyes of those who lost something special to the Shadow Queen.

"When I was seven years old," Jason began, "I went down to the stream to fetch water while my mother and father were hunting. We lived in a small house at the time, much bigger than this place," he indicated to the nest they sat in. "When I finished getting the water, I noticed a column of smoke coming from the direction of our house. I ran back only to find the whole place on fire, and my parents were nowhere to be seen."

Lana felt hollow all of a sudden.

Jason continued: "I searched all night until finally, I found my parents being led away... by Grey Guards," he said with contempt. "My father noticed me right away and signaled me to stay hidden in the bushes. So I did what I was told. I thought if I waited like my father told me to, he and my mother would come back and find me." Jason closed his eyes. "But they never did. I've been living alone here ever since."

Filli sighed next to him. Jason patted her head affectionately.

"I'm so sorry," Berda said, her eyes downcast. "I had no idea."

Jason shrugged. "I have Filli and Kree now, so it's not so bad," he said. "I still miss my parents, but they wouldn't have wanted me to drown myself in my own tears for them."

Lana was willing to bet that Jason hadn't cried in a very long time, probably for years. "They knew you would be able to survive on your own," she insisted. "I mean, you built this whole place by yourself, didn't you? And you have your mother's knife so, in a way, she helped you learn to defend yourself."

Jason stared at her with eyes alit with something that looked like empathy. "I guess it sounds better when you put it that way," he said with a smile. "Truth be told, I never would have lived this long if I hadn't remembered what my parents taught me."

Berda straightened her posture. "On behalf of the people of Del, I thank you, Jason, for your kindness and generosity," she declared with a soft grin. "Thanks to you, Lana and I can continue our quest to save all of Deltora."

Jason's expression became sombre. "Don't thank me just yet," he said. "If this quest of yours leads you to where I think you're going, then you would have been better off being eaten by the Wennbar."

Lana gulped, her blood going cold again. She was almost afraid to ask, "Why? What is this place you're mentioning?"

Jason looked out through the open door and into the eerie night. "The trees call it The Dark," he said apprehensively.

Filli shivered and rolled into a protective ball. Kree, who was still eating at Lana's left-over fruit, stopped dead in his meal.

Berda didn't look so intimidated. "The Dark?" she asked.

"Don't be so skeptical of the name," Jason urged. "It's the centre of the Forests of Silence. Nothing good or beautiful ever grows there. I came pretty close once to the edge of The Dark, and I could immediately sense there was something evil and treacherous lurking in there. The trees who remember it well say that an evil guardian dwells in The Dark, protecting something powerful and ancient."

Lana gasped. "A guardian?"

Berda perked up at once. "Are you certain? And you're sure that it's guarding something?"

"That's what the trees told me," Jason said, noting his guest's brave demeanour. "Whatever it is, it's older and fouler than the Wennbar, and even the trees fear it." He eyed Lana once again, his unease betraying him. "And believe it or not, that's the last place you ever want to go."

Lana was about to object – to tell him that it was the one place they _had_ to go – when she heard a familiar, deafening roar not far below them.

Jason cursed and leapt to his feet. "You're kidding me! I thought it had its fill!" he complained.

Lana and Berda met each other's eyes with alarm.

The Wennbar was back!


	10. Chapter 10: The Wennbar

CHAPTER TEN:

THE WENNBAR

Lana and Berda leapt to their feet as the tree house began to shake.

Kree squawked and took flight while Filli pounced on Jason, seeking shelter in his hood.

"It must have caught your scent and followed us here," Jason explained as he hastily gathered up supplies in his sack. "We can lose it if we make a dash through the treetops, but we'll have to be careful. Not all of the trees here are as generous as I am."

Berda simply stared at him. "Jason, do you really plan on running for the rest of your life?" she asked calmly.

Jason gawked at her. "Don't tell me you're actually thinking of _fighting_ the Wennbar!"

"Of course I am!" Berda proclaimed, unsheathing her broad sword in one fell swoop. "I won't be so easy to eat now that I can move again. Besides, I've waited a long time to go on this quest, and I'm not going to let some giant, four-legged worm stand in my way!"

"You go down there, and the quest won't mean anything to you anymore!" Jason argued. "Nothing can stop the Wennbar! You're being foolish!"

Lana turned to face him. "We can at least try," she said firmly, causing Jason to gape at her. "If we just run away from every single monster we face, then Deltora is doomed! You can go if you want, Jason, but Berda and I have no choice but to fight!"

Jason's green eyes were wide and full of wonder. "What makes you think you even stand a chance?" The question wasn't harsh; it carried a softer, hesitant vibe.

Lana swallowed just as they heard the Wennbar roar again, and she absentmindedly touched the Belt hidden beneath her tunic. "Honestly," she said, "I'm not sure. In fact, it probably borders on madness," she added with a soft chuckle. "But I made a promise to my mother that I would never give up, no matter what. And I have no intention of breaking that promise anytime soon."

Lana turned back to Berda, and swore she saw something like pride and respect in those hard brown eyes.

Berda nodded and then raced out of the tree house.

Lana took one last look at Jason. "Thank you for everything," she said, "Stay safe, all right?"

She turned away and followed Berda before Jason could reply.

* * *

The two companions carefully made their way along a series of intertwined branches, moving closer towards the forest floor.

They finally stopped and peered into the darkness below them. There was no sign of the Wennbar from their perch, but they knew that it was close.

"We'll attack it from above, from two different sides," Berda whispered to Lana. "I'll circle around and try to distract it. You stay here until I give you the signal."

Lana watched Berda disappear into the maze of branches.

Another roar – this one much closer – ensnared her attention and her eyes darted all around her. Lana drew her sword and held in up in a defensive stance, just like her father had taught her.

Which way would the Wennbar attack from? Would she and Berda be able to defeat it with only two blades?

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The sound of the Wennbar's heavy feet drew so near Lana could practically feel it. The whole forest shook violently, and Lana's stomach coiled.

She was about to move further along the branch when her foot slipped in something slimy.

Lana cried out as she plummeted over the edge. Thankfully, the fall was as far as she imagined. But the landing still hurt, and she groaned as she heaved herself up.

 _THUMP! THUMP!_

Lana gasped and held her sword up again, glancing around. The Wennbar roared again.

Only this time, Lana was on the ground; an easy target for the beast to catch.

"This is bad," she moaned. Sheathing her sword, Lana turned back and tried to climb back up the tree.

But the moment her gloved hands made contact, a slippery substance oozed out of the bark, making it extremely difficult for Lana to grasp anything. Where did this slime come from?

 _THUMP!_

Lana turned around... only to meet the Wennbar face to face!

Horror enveloped Lana as the beast lowered its head towards her, its monstrous mouth drooling at the sight of its long-lost meal.

 _Promise me, Lana._

The memory steeled Lana's resolve, and she drew her sword once again. "All right," she spoke to the darkness while glaring at the Wennbar. "Let's see how well my parents trained me!"

Lana raised the blade and slashed at the Wennbar's mouth. The Wennbar hissed and arched its neck back. Lana barely rolled out of the way in time, and the monster's jaws slammed into the tree instead.

Lana used her sword to stand back up and snapped back to her opponent. She was thankful that her days in Del had made her quick and agile, but she was smart enough to know that she couldn't keep evading the Wennbar's attacks forever. Worst of all, she had no hope of climbing those slimy trees.

"Lana!" called a familiar voice. "Grab my hand!"

Lana glanced up and was astonished to see Jason swinging on a vine towards her, his free hand extended.

Without thinking, Lana reached out and Jason caught her, dragging her up into the air. She let out a loose cry as she was flung unceremoniously onto one of the giant branches, far from the Wennbar's reach.

Lana panted and looked at Jason as he landed next to her. "That was... amazing, Jason!" she said with a grateful smile. "I guess that's two life-savers I owe you now."

Jason smirked. "I'm starting to think that you want to be eaten, Lana. You are the craziest girl I've ever met... and the first."

Lana stood and brushed herself off. "It's not like that, all right?" she insisted. "The trees got all slimy, all of a sudden."

Jason's expression became more serious. "That's what I tried to tell you earlier," he said, glaring at the trees around them. "There are some trees in this forest that are evil, and they will purposefully make you slip and fall. That is the curse The Dark brought into this place."

Lana blinked at him. As crazy as Jason's words sounded, they actually made sense to her. If the trees could turn against a living creature...

That gave Lana an idea. "Jason, can I burrow that vine?" she asked him.

He shrugged and handed it to her. Then, unexpectedly, Lana leapt and swung back down to the forest floor, not far from where the Wennbar nursed its injured jaw.

Lana ran and searched through the trees until she found something interesting: a tree that had two massive trunks shooting out from the giant roots at a narrow angle. It was large enough for a human to pass through easily...

Lana grinned mischievously. _But not the Wennbar_ , she thought.

She sped all the way around the deformed tree and came to a stop on the other side from where the Wennbar stood.

"Hey, gorgeous!" Lana cooed through the opening between the trees.

The beast's head snapped up and glanced in her direction, growling ferociously.

Lana crouched into a fighting stance. "You still hungry? Then come and get me!" she challenged.

The Wennbar roared and charged at its seemingly-defenceless prey, its head squeezing through the narrow opening in the tree. Lana jumped back to avoid its snapping teeth.

But then the Wennbar stopped when the tree itself began to move. The conjoined trunks slowly pulled themselves together, squeezing the Wennbar's neck in the process. The monster gave an alarmed shriek and struggled to wrench free, its prey ignored.

Lana smiled. _Now's my chance!_

With a fearless cry, Lana jabbed her sword into the Wennbar's neck.

The beast let out a howl of agony.

Another cry sounded from the treetops: "Lana!"

Lana pulled her sword free, the blade smeared with dark green blood. She looked just in time to see Berda landing upon the top of the Wennbar's head, her broad sword digging into the thick flesh.

The Wennbar reared in pain, sending Berda toppling to the ground.

Lana ran over and helped her companion to her feet as the Wennbar finally ripped free from the crushing tree. However, instead of charging again, it gave a strange wail that sounded like a loud whimper and retreated into the darkness.

Lana and Berda watched as the Wennbar stomped away in defeat, its tail whipping behind it.

Jason observed the whole scenario from his perch in the treetops, and he appeared to be astounded by the Wennbar's sudden withdraw.

Panting, Berda turned to Lana, her eyes glazed with worry. "What were you thinking, Lana? I told you to wait for my signal! If Jason hadn't rescued you –!"

"Hey!" Jason called from above. "I wasn't trying to be heroic or anything! I just didn't want that nice cloak of hers to get covered in Wennbar slobber!"

"That's a relief!" Lana shouted back indignantly. "Because I've just proven to both of you that I don't need any saving!"

"Riiiight," Jason mused, "and I'm the King of Deltora!"

Up in the branches, Kree screeched as if laughing at his jape.

Lana rolled her eyes, but the corner of her mouth curled upward with amusement.


	11. Chapter 11: The Dark

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

THE DARK

Once the three companions were safely in the treetops again, Lana and Berda made it abundantly clear to Jason that they were not backing down on their decision to enter The Dark.

As apprehensive as he was about the whole ordeal, Jason figured he should at least show them where the entrance was.

 _Maybe he thinks seeing it up close will change our minds_ , Lana thought. She prayed to Adin that it wouldn't come to that. She did, after all, have a promise to uphold.

It was late into the night as the wild boy led the brave women towards the centre of the Forests of Silence. Kree flew above them, his sharp eyes on the lookout for trouble.

"Mind your step," Jason implored, keeping a careful eye on the branches as they walked. "The trees can sense what's inside your hearts. If they see you as an enemy, they'll do their best to obstruct your path."

Berda made a sound like she was chucking out excess phlegm. "I still don't believe any of this 'magic tree' stuff," she grumbled.

Suddenly, the branch they stood upon lifted itself up higher towards another branch above them. Once they were level, the branch rested and appeared still once more.

Jason sneered at a dumbfounded Berda. "You were saying?"

Berda flushed and stormed past him.

"Grown ups," Jason snorted.

Lana giggled and walked next to him. Unlike Berda, she was more interested in Jason's knowledge of the Forests of Silence. Lana didn't care whether or not it was all children's tales; it felt nice to see the world from the perspective of someone who lived and breathed the wild.

Jason went on to explain to Lana how the trees often spoke to him through visions, allowing him to see people and places outside the woods.

"And the slime I slipped on?" Lana asked him afterwards. "You really think that the trees did that?"

Jason nodded. He didn't seem annoyed at all by Lana's endless stream of questions. In fact, he was quite keen on answering them.

"I know it did," he replied. "When they don't get a lot of sunshine, the trees become corrupted by the darkness and they turn evil. Not all of them do, though. Some go so deep into themselves just to save what sanity they have left."

"Wow," Lana said. "I had no idea trees could think and act like normal people."

"There's nothing _normal_ about this place at all," Berda complained up ahead.

Lana stuck her tongue out at her. Jason and Filli chuckled.

The group continued on in silence, for soon it became apparent that something was seriously wrong. The forest became denser, darker, and absent of any animals. Lana could sense a damp chill in the air, as if this place had never known the warmth of the sun. It seemed to be sucking away her body heat. Lana pulled her cloak around her, shivering.

Then they all saw it: a massive gap within the thicket of bare trees that reminded Lana of the entrance to the Forests of Silence. This one, however, seemed to be calling out to them. The companions could almost hear the voice of whatever lurked inside in the freezing wind blowing through. A veil of mist clung to the forest floor and led all the way into the opening. The sight of it all made Lana shiver more.

Even Berda seemed to tremble. "I have never seen a place as dark as this before," she murmured.

"And you wondered why Jason called it 'The Dark'," Lana said cynically.

"It's just as I said," Jason whispered. "This place is ancient and corrupt, and the guardian that lives there is so wicked that even the trees won't go near it. No animal has lived down here in ages." He glanced up at Kree, who was calling out and circling above them.

Berda touched her chin. "That sounds like the place where a guardian would want to live," she presumed, "keeping all that is good out and all that is evil in."

Then they heard a deep creaking noise, and Lana started.

"Shh!" Jason whispered. He listened intently to the sounds. To Lana, it sounded like someone moaning in pain.

"What is it, Jason?" she finally asked him.

Jason looked uneasy. "It's the trees," he said half-heartedly. "They're warning us to turn back. They say that anyone who enters The Dark faces the wrath of its guardian... and they are never seen again."

Filli shivered on his shoulder. Kree swooped down and landed on a branch beside him.

Lana stared into the shadowy pit, refusing to let her determination falter. "Then that's where we need to go," she stated.

Berda nodded and began walking forward.

Lana followed... but then stopped when she realized that Jason wasn't.

He eyed her with regret. "I'm sorry, Lana, but I can't go." He gently stroked Filli to calm her down. "I could never live with myself if I took Filli and Kree into that accursed place. If I die, there will be no one left for care for them." He swallowed hard and looked away, partially ashamed. "I cannot take that risk."

Lana gave him a sad smile. She was just starting to enjoy having him around to help out, but it was his choice to make. "I understand, Jason," she said. "You've done more than enough for us already."

Berda agreed. "We thank you for everything. I assure you, your decision to save our lives will not be wasted away."

"And," Lana added, "I'm glad you decided not to keep my cloak."

Even that brought a smile to Jason's face. "You better take good care of that," he teased. "You both owe it your lives."

Lana blushed. "Right," she said, unsure how to proceed. "Well... goodbye!" She turned away hastily and followed Berda down to the forest floor.

Once they landed, the mist swirled around their feet like tendrils. Lana grimaced but kept walking as she and Berda reached the entrance to The Dark.

Lana took one last look at Jason in the branches above. She gave him a tiny wave before marching into the shadowy breach.

The air was colder and wreaked of death, almost as foul as the Wennbar. Strange plants and mosses blanketed the trees, all blackened and bruised and dying. The further they went, the more Lana and Berda noticed how the branches around them seemed to converge together, making the space narrower.

Lana finally halted and said, "Berda, wait."

Her companion turned to her curiously.

Lana took a deep breath through her mouth – she couldn't bare the stench of the dying trees – and looked Berda in the eye. "I understand that earlier, you were afraid for my safety. I realize now that there will be times when you won't always be there to protect me."

Berda's face softened, her mouth opening and closing as if trying to speak but then second guessing herself.

"That's why I need you to promise me something," Lana continued, "If I should die here..."

"Lana..."

"Please, Berda, let me finish!" Lana implored, her shivering betraying her fear. "If I should die here, you must take the Belt and continue the quest without me. You can go back to Del and tell my parents what happened, if you must, but..." Her voice wavered and Lana cleared her throat. "But you must promise me that you will not stop searching for the gems. You always wanted to go at it alone anyway."

Berda stared at her, her eyes never leaving Lana's. _Is she taking me seriously_ , Lana thought, _or does she think I'm just trying to test her?_

Finally, Berda smiled and – to Lana's surprise – placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"That was very brave of you to ask, Lana," Berda said. "Even the strongest and most steadfast of warriors know fear. I have also come to realize one thing: While you are young and have a lot to learn, you always trust your gut – no matter how crazy your ideas are."

Lana smiled weakly.

"Therefore," Berda went on, "I will agree to your conditions... if you will agree to do the same should misfortune befall me. That, and you must accept that I will always be there for you as long as I am able."

"Deal."

Berda grinned and drew her sword. "Now lift up your father's sword and fight with courage and honour!" she declared.

Lana matched the guard's gallant stare with her own and unsheathed her own blade. Despite the darkness of the chamber, the metal gleamed as though no shadow could ever squander it. _A light in the dark_ , Lana mused. _How fitting._

Suddenly, Lana felt a peculiar sensation at her waist: the Belt of Deltora was growing warm despite the increasing chill. Even through her tunic, Lana could feel its pulsing heat.

Berda noticed the shock on her young companion's face. "What is it?"

"It's the Belt!" Lana exclaimed. "It got very warm all of a sudden."

That definitely made Berda curious. "What do you think it means?"

Lana took a moment to think, and then it came to her. "The book I read, _The Belt of Deltora_ , mentioned that when the seven gems were united by King Adin, the Belt glowed as warm and bright as the sun." Lana felt for the Belt once again and looked up at Berda, her eyes shining with renewed hope. "What if... What if it's trying to call out to the gems again?"

"If that's true," Berda mused, "then perhaps it senses a gem close by." She glanced around, her eyes narrowed. "And that means that the evil guardian is not too far away either."

 _Something that even the trees fear_ , Lana thought with a shudder. But she gripped her sword firmly, ready for trouble.

The two companions followed the converging branches until they came across the entrance to what appeared to be a cave. Thick green vines protruded from its mouth, and Lana got the sick feeling that they were not merely decoration. They looked like they pulsed with their own energy.

The wind moaned and blew past Lana and Berda, scattering dead leaves in their wake. Lana shielded her eyes from the blowing swarm. Then, as quickly as it had come, the wind stopped.

Lana opened her eyes... and was appalled by the figure standing before them.

Guarding the cave's entrance was a tall broad knight covered from head to toe in radiant golden armour. He would have been considered to be noble and handsome if his helmet wasn't adorned with two small horns. Lana couldn't see any eyes within the visor – just an empty space of blackness. Still, the knight seemed to be looking down at her with a dormant fury just waiting to be unleashed.

The knight held a large sword that was bigger and stronger than Berda's, both hands resting on the pommel.

But something secured in the hilt of the weapon caught Lana's eye: a stone as golden as the knight. It gave off its own glow – like the rays of the sun.

The Belt suddenly became hotter, and Lana realized with elation why it was doing so.

Embedded in the hilt of the knight's sword was the topaz, the gem of faithfulness.


	12. Chapter 12: The Golden Knight

CHAPTER TWELVE:

THE GOLDEN KNIGHT

"Look, Berda!" Lana whispered excitedly to her companion. "It's the topaz – the first gem!"

Any words that Berda wished to say were cut off by a booming voice.

" _Who goes there?_ "

It was the knight who had spoken, though he remained as still as a statue.

Berda stepped forward, lowering her sword as a peace offering. "We are two travellers from the city of Del. Who is it who wants to know?"

"I am Gorl," the knight replied, "knight of Jalis, protector of this place and keeper of its treasure. All who dare approach me are my enemies!" He lifted his mighty sword and raised it high. "Leave now, and I will allow you to live. Stay, and face your end!"

Lana and Berda exchanged an assertive glance. This was indeed the guardian of the topaz. But he was only one and they were two, so Lana had no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't last long against them.

"I see you conspiring there," Gorl growled. "Very well. This place shall be your grave!"

The knight lifted his free hand, and suddenly Lana felt her entire body stiffen. Then, to her horror, she took several steps forward as though she were a puppet on a string. No matter how hard she struggled, she kept on walking.

"Lana!" Berda cried. Then she groaned as though she too were being immobilized by the knight's spell.

Lana gritted her teeth. She didn't come all this way just to walk willingly to her death. If she couldn't resist this dark magic, then she would face it head on.

Much to Gorl's surprise, Lana ran forward and swung her sword at him. The knight parried the blow with his sword, flinging Lana sideways.

But in that instance, Lana felt the knight's spell falter and she regained full control of her body. Without so much as a backward glance, she took off past Gorl and ran into the cave. Behind her, she could hear the clashing of metal upon metal.

Berda had broken free as well and was now engaging the evil guardian.

Lana entered the cave and then halted when she saw that it was no cave at all. What she thought was a wall of rock was actually a wall of green vines, twisting together and surrounding the chamber like a cocoon. Tree branches were secured with the vines, their grip appearing to suffocate them.

No sunlight peeked through the vines, but there was a dim glow emanating from the ground itself. Lana peered down... and regretted it.

The roots of the vines smothered the entire floor of the chamber. These were the ones that gave of the eerie light. But intertwined in these roots were bones. Terror sucked Lana's throat dry as she gazed upon countless skeletons of animals, birds... and people.

Lana could barely speak. "What... happened? Who are... who _were_ they?"

" _Thieves._ "

Lana spun around to see Gorl towering over her. Panic rose in her chest. Where was Berda?

The golden knight merely continued: "Like you, they sought to steal my treasure. But I defeated them and fed my vines with their bodies. You shall join them as well, little thief!"

He struck Lana with his blade, but Lana blocked it, the force sending her staggering back. Then Gorl struck her broadly across the face with his golden gauntlet. Lana cried out as she was hurdled towards the centre of the chamber. Her cheeks stung and she could taste blood in her mouth.

As she slowly rose to her knees, Lana saw what lay in the centre. The roots of the vines formed a large circle, and in that circle was a pit of thick brown mud. Growing out of the mud were several glowing bulbs resembling arrowheads. Like the topaz and the knight's armour, they too were gold in colour.

"What are they?" Lana said, gaping at the buds with awe.

"You know what they are, thief," Gorl hissed. "They are the Lilies of the Life, the very treasures I protect. You have come to take them for yourself, but I will never allow it!"

Lana turned back to him. "I'm not here to steal those flowers!" she pleaded. "My friend and I came here looking for a different kind of treasure – a gem!"

"You lie!" Gorl shouted.

"It's true!" called a familiar voice behind him.

Lana was relieved to see Berda walking slowly towards Gorl, her sword pointed at him. She appeared to be unharmed, save for a bruise or two on her face and small tuffs of dirt on her clothes.

"We know nothing of these Lilies," Berda argued as calmly and firmly as she could, "therefore we have no intentions of stealing them. What we seek is something much more valuable; something that will help us defeat a great shadow that threatens our lands!"

"Don't mock my intelligence!" the knight said. "There is no greater treasure than the Lilies of Life. You wish to drink of their nectar so that you may live forever. But it is I alone who will taste it, and no one else!"

Gorl leapt at Berda and their swords collided. Lana could only watch as the Jalis's strength matched itself with that of the former palace guard.

"Once the Lilies bloom and the nectar flows through my veins," Gorl gloated as he and Berda parried, "I will become the most powerful warrior in the land and lead the seven tribes together at last! I will be worshipped as a god!"

Berda slashed at the knight once more before she leapt back, panting heavily. "You're mad!" she shouted. "You act as though the tribes were never united under King Adin!"

Gorl tilted his head as though curious. "Who is this king you speak of? I think that if such a person existed, I would know of it!"

Lana grabbed her sword and stood, a perplexed look on her face. How could this knight not know that Adin had founded the great kingdom of Deltora a thousand years ago? Lana's mind swam with all sorts of explanations until she came upon one that seemed reasonable to her.

"Do you think it's possible," she said to Berda, "that this man lived in a time _before_ King Adin?"

Berda could only shake her head, but Lana could see a glint of understanding in her eyes.

"Enough of this!" Gorl shouted, raising his hand at Berda.

The woman let out an alarmed yell as the knight's magic sent her flying into the wall of vines. She collided hard with them and then dropped to the ground, moaning.

"Berda!" Lana shouted, rage building up inside her. With a shout, she swung at Gorl several times, but her blade bounced off of the knight's glistening armour, not even making a scratch.

Then Lana felt the invisible iron bands wrap around her again, forcing her to her knees.

 _I cannot die here_ , she thought as she squirmed within Gorl's magical grasp, _I will not!_

* * *

Jason paced back and forth along the branch overlooking the entrance to The Dark. It had been a while since Lana and Berda left to fight the evil guardian. He knew it was a fool's errand – one that only led to a grim death.

But for some strange reason, Jason kept glancing at the expanse of darkness, thinking that those two travellers would stroll out any second and tease him for being so worried in the first place.

"What is wrong with me?" Jason asked nobody in particular. "They made their choice and now there's nothing I can do for them."

The funny thing was... he was having a hard time believing that.

Filli chattered at him. _We should help them_ , she urged. _They'll make the evil Dark go away!_

 _The Dark is evil_ , Kree agreed, flapping his wings on his perch, _but Lana and Berda are brave and good! I say fight!_

Jason groaned and ran a hand through his untidy hair. "I never should have let them go in there. Especially Lana – she's just a...!" A wave of sadness washed over him. "She's young, like me."

He remembered how steadfast and clever she had been facing the Wennbar. She actually _dared_ it to attack her, he reminded himself. And the way she kept smiling... as though she believed there was still hope and happiness to be found in a time of darkness and despair.

Jason felt something stir from within The Dark; a faint whisper that spoke of danger.

The trees moaned with the wind. They were suffering.

Just as Lana and Berda were surely suffering.

Jason clenched his fists and sighed. "I can't go in there, but they'll both die without my help!"

 _Then go!_ Kree called, taking to the air. _Help and fight!_

Jason blinked at him, dumbfounded, just as Filli nudged his cheek.

The boy smiled warmly at them. "Thanks, guys," he said, stroking Filli. "You're the best!"

He had no idea if he would even make it in time. But as he grabbed a vine and swung down to the forest floor, Jason realized he was starting to think more like Lana.

He had to at least try.

* * *

Gorl's iron bands of will tightened around Lana, making her grunt in pain.

"Tell me," the knight said softly. "Tell me of this King Adin you speak of."

Lana gazed up at him, her resolve hardening. Maybe this guardian could be reasoned with after all.

So she started from the beginning. She spoke of the seven tribes and their own unique gems; of the Shadow Queen that sought to conquer their lands a thousand years ago; and of Adin, the brave blacksmith who not only brought the gems together, but the tribes as well.

"Adin and the tribes formed a great army," Lana explained, "and together they banished the Enemy from the realm. After that, Adin became the first in a lone line of kings and queens who have ruled Deltora ever since."

Gorl kept staring at her, and Lana prayed that her words were sinking in. Behind her, she could hear Berda stirring. _Just a little longer_ , Lana thought.

"But one day the gems were stolen," she continued, "and scattered across the land, allowing the Shadow Queen to return. That's why my friend and I are here now. We know that one of the gems is hidden here, in this very cave!" She eyed the topaz set into the hilt of Gorl's sword.

To her dread, Gorl laughed. "This tale of yours is truly fascinating, but you are a fool if you think you can confuse me with such nonsense."

"Nonsense? It's the truth!" Lana cried. "Everything I have told you – AAHH!" She screamed as the invisible bonds began squeezing her to the bone. Through her tearing eyes, she saw Gorl raise his sword.

"I care not how much time has passed," he declared. "I will defend the Lilies of Life forever. And your remains shall satisfy their hunger!"

Lana struggled to breathe, sweat pouring down her brow. The blade began its descent...

" _Leave her alone, you coward!_ "

The blade halted above Lana. Upon it she could see Berda's reflection glaring at Gorl from the far side of the chamber.

Suddenly, Lana felt Gorl's bonds releasing her, and she collapsed onto the ground gasping. She glanced up as Gorl turned towards his challenger.

"You..." The knight's voice was laced with venom. "You dare call _me_ a coward?! I am a knight of Jalis!"

"You may wear the armour of the Jalis tribe," Berda hissed, "but you are no true knight. You have no honour. You just hide inside the walls of your accursed vines. You use your powers to cheat your way to victory when you should face your opponent head on!"

Gorl roared, and Lana gulped. Did Berda really have to anger the knight more than he already was?

"I _am_ a true knight!" Gorl bellowed. "What gives you the right to say otherwise?!"

Berda pointed towards the folds of vines behind her. "Look there!"

Lana looked and saw two familiar shapes sticking out of the wall. It was only when she adjusted her vision when she realized that they were two sets of Jalis armour. They both looked just like Gorl's!

The golden knight stiffened at the sight of them, as if he suddenly remembered who they were.

"They were Jalis knights as well," Berda said. "Tell me, Gorl: how did they meet their end?"

Lana was surprised to see Gorl lower his sword. "My companions..." the knight said softly. "My brothers and I... came here together long ago, and found the Lilies of Life."

Lana stood and gaped at him. "Your brothers?"

Gorl didn't appear to hear her. "I wanted the flowers' nectar the moment I laid eyes on them. But my brothers... they too wanted the Lilies, but they insisted that the nectar be shared amongst us." He paused and shook his head. "But I... I..."

"You wanted the Lilies for yourself," Berda deduced, her voice hard. "So you killed them – your own brothers."

"I had no choice!" Gorl shouted. "I needed a full cup of the nectar in order to live forever. My brothers should have known that!"

In the corner of her eye, Lana saw Berda signalling to her. She pointed a finger to Gorl's left side, and then to the right. Lana understood what it meant: divide and conquer.

Gorl turned toward the Lilies, oblivious to the companions' plotting. "While I fought my brothers, the Lilies bloomed and all of the nectar wasted into the mud. By the time my brothers were dead, the flowers themselves had withered. But I did not despair! They were finally mine, and I knew that one day they would bloom again!"

Lana stepped carefully over to Gorl's left side, securing her grip on her sword. Berda did the same on the knight's right side. All the while the knight paid them no heed.

"So I waited," Gorl babbled on, "and I built this great wall to protect the Lilies. I fed the vines with the bodies of all who tried to steal from me – man, woman, bird, or beast. The trees themselves tried to resist me, but I entrapped their branches and forced them to keep out the sun's cursed light."

 _He's a monster_ , Lana thought unsteadily. She knew that Jason would've gladly offered him up to the Wennbar if he could hear what Gorl was saying.

"It was all worth it," Gorl went on, his maddened joy now apparent. "Any moment now the Lilies will bloom, and I will finally drink the nectar I have protected for so long!"

Berda eyed Lana and nodded.

With a mighty shout, Lana charged at Gorl. As she anticipated, the knight saw her and blocked her blow with a measly swipe of his sword.

Unfortunately for Gorl, the block left him wide open for Berda to stab him in the chest, just underneath his golden breastplate.

Gorl didn't make a sound, even though the end of Berda's sword protruded from his armour. Berda held her ground, sneering with pride.

"You got him!" Lana cheered.

Suddenly, Gorl raised his head high and let out a maniacal cackle, his voice shaking the entire chamber.

Lana's insides turned to ice.

Berda stood aghast, her sword still embedded in Gorl's body. Lana had never seen her so frightened. "Impossible!" she breathed. "How did he survive such a terrible blow?!"

She never got her answer. Within seconds, Gorl's armour blazed like a burning ember. Then, like a snake lashing at its prey, the knight snatched Berda's throat in his gloved hand.

Berda gasped, her eyes bulging, as Gorl lifted her off the ground. She clawed at Gorl's arm with her hands to no avail. Her sword remained stuck in his chest, but the knight bared it no heed.

"Berda!" Lana cried. She tried to rush at the knight again, but a wave of magic sent her sprawling onto the ground.

Lana snapped back up just as Gorl raised his sword.

"Insolent fool!" Gorl growled at the writhing Berda, as though she were a fish ensnared on a hook. "You thought that you could destroy me so easily? The Lilies are mine! And now, you will die!"

And then, with a great thrust, Gorl stabbed Berda in the abdomen.


	13. Chapter 13: The Lilies of Life

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

THE LILIES OF LIFE

A haze of shock, anger, and grief filled Lana's vision.

Berda gave her one last look – one of pain and regret – her breaths hitching from the mortal blow.

Then Gorl pulled his sword free and tossed her aside as one would an old rag.

Berda rolled onto the ground for a moment before she lay still, her life seeping away into the vines.

Lana's scream tore from her throat: "NO!"

Without even looking at her, Gorl raised his hand again.

Once more, Lana felt the knight's iron will subdue her. She squirmed and cried out, tears streaming down her face. She had to get to Berda, somehow she had to...

But then Gorl was standing over her, and Lana felt hopelessness envelop her. Now she realized that the evil guardian had no fear of being attacked at all, for he could not be slain by mortal means.

Lana took in the topaz, its golden light growing dim, and she breathed a heavy sob. The quest was over. She and Berda would die here and be devoured by these monstrous vines. _Mother, forgive me._

"Fret not, little thief," Gorl cooed ruthlessly. "You shall join your companion, and your deaths will ensure the survival of my Lilies. From this day forward, no one shall ever dare challenge the mighty Gorl, conqueror of the world!"

Lana saw the mighty sword rise, its blade gleaming red with Berda's blood. There was nothing she could do but close her eyes and imagine her mother's warm embrace.

"GORL!"

The voice – loud and fierce as a bird's cry – sounded from the branches above them.

Both Lana and her captor gazed upward to see Jason, his mother's knife in hand and his green eyes glaring down at Gorl with a vicious rage.

Filli hopped on Jason's shoulder, squeaking as ferociously as possible – which actually wasn't much for the little creature.

Kree hovered beside his friends, his black wings fanning out as if to scare the golden knight.

"Your greed and madness have corrupted the forests for far too long, Gorl!" Jason shouted, baring his teeth like a wild animal. "You've enslaved the trees, killed all of the animals, and all to protect something that doesn't belong to you? You disgust me, knight-pretender!"

Gorl seemed appalled by Jason's words. "Stay out of my way, boy, unless you too want a taste of my powers! No one ever insults a knight of Jalis and lives!"

Jason sneered. "You don't get it, Gorl – I'm not the only one here who's disgusted with you. It's time you finally paid for your crimes!"

Then, to Lana's surprise, Jason swung his dagger and began slashing at the vines around him. The twigs and leaves fell down into the chamber like green snow.

"No, stop!" Gorl cried out in terror, raising his hands. "My vines! What are you doing?!"

The knight was so preoccupied with Jason that the spell he had on Lana broke, and she sagged onto the ground.

Jason finally stopped cutting just as a deep moan echoed through the chamber. The ground shook and Lana heard a horrible tearing sound from above.

"Lana!" Jason called down to her. "Get out of the way! To the centre!"

He didn't need to tell her twice. Lana scrambled to her feet and ran as the tearing grew louder. She heard Gorl's scream before it was muffled by the sound a mighty crash.

The force sent Lana sprawling into the mud encircling the Lilies of Life. She lay there, covering her ears and curling up into a tight ball.

Then the crashing ceased and an unsettling silence was all that remained.

A bright light filled Lana's vision when she finally stood. She had grown so accustomed to the darkness that she had to blink and squint several times before she could see again.

The roof had caved in, vines and twigs hanging down along the sides. Fresh sunlight poured in, illuminating the entire chamber. The evil roots of the vines paled and shrivelled in the presence of the sun. What startled Lana even more was the massive tree branch that lay where she had stood mere seconds ago.

Several broken pieces of golden armour were crushed beneath the fallen branch.

Lana stared for a long time before she saw Gorl's sword at her feet, untouched by the collapse. Lana picked up the blade, and grasped the topaz. It plopped right out of the hilt and into her palm.

With a surge of delight, Lana held up the gem. It glowed as bright and beautiful as the sunlight streaming into the chamber. At her waist, the Belt of Deltora hummed with life, recognising the presence of one of its long-lost gems.

They had done it. Against all odds, Lana and Berda...

Gasping, Lana searched the chamber until she saw her. Berda remained lying on the ground not far from the crash.

Lana ran over to her companion and fell at her side. "Berda! Berda, wake up!"

Berda was still breathing, but each breath was wet, her lips stained red. The wound in her abdomen was still bleeding.

Jason was instantly on the ground and at Lana's side. The boy winced at Berda's wound, his face pale. He tried to cover it with his bare hands.

Filli chattered at him mournfully.

"Don't say that, Filli," Jason hissed. "There may still be time!"

Tears welled up in Lana's eyes. "Berda... please don't die! Please..."

"Young Mistress..."

Berda's eyes opened a bit and she coughed violently, spitting up more blood.

Lana let out a mirthless chuckle at the mention of her nickname. "We did it, Berda. Look – we got the topaz!" She held the gem up in front of Berda's face so she could see. "The first gem! Now we only have six left!"

"The first... gem..." Berda said with a smile, her breathing becoming harder. "Oh, Lana... your mother... would be proud..." She winced at a sudden lapse of pain. "I certainly am..."

Lana grasped Berda's hand tightly. "Stay with me, Berda!" she begged. "We agreed to go on this quest together, remember? You have to..."

"Remember..." Berda's voice was barely a whisper now, "...our promise...Lana..."

Then Berda's eyes closed and her head fell back against the dead vines, her breathing becoming fainter.

Filli whimpered.

Lana felt something hard and painful in her chest.

"Lana..." whispered Jason.

"No," she said, blinking back tears. "I won't leave her..."

"Lana, look!"

She glanced at Jason, who had turned to look behind him, his face alit with awe. Lana spun around toward the centre of the chamber – and gasped.

The buds of the Lilies of Life slowly opened, their bright golden petals stretching out towards the sunshine like fingers. In the centre of the flowers, a thick, honey-like substance emerged and began dripping down into the mud.

An idea struck Lana like a jolt. "The nectar!"

Tearing away from Berda, Lana tore off her gloves and cupped her hands underneath the Lilies. The shimmering nectar fell into her palm, and once she thought it was enough, Lana carried it back with her to Berda's side.

"Hold her head up for me," she told Jason.

He obliged, using one hand to support Berda and keeping the other on the bloody wound. Lana carefully poured the nectar into Berda's mouth until only a few golden drops fell from the tips of her fingers.

Berda's lips moved slightly, her chest shuddered... and then she was absolutely still.

Seconds passed. A minute passed. Nothing happened.

Lana shook her head, her hope shattering. "It didn't work..." she murmured. Maybe Gorl had lied about the Lilies all along, or maybe Berda had been far beyond saving.

Jason hung his head down and placed a hesitant hand on Lana's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Lana," he said, swallowing hard.

Lana could no longer hold back her tears. She fell against Berda's chest and sobbed hard, clutching the topaz close. "She was my friend!" she cried. "She was only trying to protect me!" If _only I had been stronger_ , she thought bitterly.

For a short while, the only sounds in the chamber were Lana's weeping and Kree's mournful call.

Then Jason lifted his hand off of Berda's chest... and his eyes widened. "I don't believe it!" he breathed. "Lana, the wound!"

The sudden thrill in his voice was enough make Lana curious. She lifted her head and glanced down at Berda's chest. To her surprise, there was no more blood. In fact, the wound seemed to be healing itself!

The pair watched aghast as the gap tightened and closed on its own, the skin smoothing overtop. Within seconds, there was nothing left but a thin white scar.

Then Berda inhaled a deep breath and opened her eyes, squinting in the sunlight. "What... what happened?" she croaked. "Did I pass out? What's with all the tears?"

Lana beamed and leapt onto her companion, squeezing her tight.

Jason burst out cackling while Filli danced happily on his shoulder. Kree swooped through the air, cawing out with a triumphant glee.

Berda groaned as she sat up. Other than that, she seemed to be her old, serious self again. Then she glanced around. "Where is Gorl? Is he vanquished?"

Still wiping away her tears, Lana pointed wordlessly to the site of the fallen branch, where the golden knight's armour lay scattered among the debris.

Berda bobbed her head in understanding, but then paused. "I don't see his body," she said. "Did the vines devour him already?"

Lana peered at Gorl's armour and shook her head. "I don't think he had a body at all," she said.

Jason and Berda blinked at her.

"I think," Lana explained, "Gorl's body rotted away years ago, until all that was left behind was darkness... and will. In time, that will became his most powerful weapon, and he used it to create The Dark."

Jason shook his head smiling. "I never would have believed any of this – Gorl, the Lilies of Life – but now it appears to make sense."

Berda stared at the giant tree branch. "Whatever the case, we never would have survived if that tree hadn't broken off. What a stroke of luck!"

"Luck?" Jason asked incredulously. "That wasn't luck – that was the tree's doing! I convinced it to sacrifice one of his branches to break open the roof!" He smirked when Berda raised an eyebrow at him. "It agreed that the loss of one limb was payment enough to see the entire forest set free from the evil guardian's spell."

Berda opened her mouth to argue, but Lana put a warning hand on her shoulder. "Don't strain yourself over it, Berda," she chuckled as she helped her friend to her feet. "You did just come back from the brink of death, after all."

Jason grinned and then gasped. "Oh, that's right – the nectar!"

He dashed over the Lilies of Life, where the last bits of its nectar where pouring out. Jason fumbled in his pack and pulled out a small, clear flask. Then he allowed the last traces of nectar to drip into the flask.

At that moment, the Lilies began to bend their heads down, their petals wilting and shrinking. The companions could only watch as the Lilies of Life wilted just as Gorl said they had before.

Jason sighed. "Who knows how long it will be until they bloom again," he said.

Lana strode up to him. "What are you going to do with the nectar?" she asked. Deep down, she already knew the answer and smiled.

Jason smiled back at her. "Well, obviously, it's not enough to live forever," he mused, "but maybe it will be enough to save someone's life in the future. It's done so already, hasn't it?" He looked at Berda, who couldn't help but return the grin.

After he put a stomper on the flask and pocketed it, Jason folded his arms at Lana, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "So... you mentioned something about gems earlier?"

Lana swallowed, realizing too late that she had blown her and Berda's secret. Her companion's face was expressionless when Lana looked towards her for help, but Berda merely shrugged as if to say, _if you must_.

Relieved, Lana turned back to Jason. "Our quest involves searching for the seven tribal gems of Deltora. This one," she held the golden stone out for him, "is the topaz – the first we have collected so far."

Jason took the gem in his hand, marvelling at its lustrous glow. "How curious," he said, turning it around with his fingers.

"It has special powers," Berda cautioned.

Lana nodded. "The topaz is the symbol of faithfulness, and it has the power to bring the living into contact with the spirit world."

Before Lana could explain further, the topaz flashed brightly, forcing her to shield her eyes from the blinding light.


	14. Chapter 14: A New Companion

CHAPTER FOURTEEN:

A NEW COMPANION

The last thing Jason saw was a golden light that obscured his vision.

When he opened his eyes, he was stunned to find himself standing in a thicket of grey mist. They swirled around him like clouds on a rainy day.

"Filli?" he called, reaching for his shoulder. But the little creature was gone.

Gasping, Jason looked around at the empty expanse, and that's when he realized that he was alone.

"Kree!" he called in the raven's tongue. No answer.

"Berda! Lana!" Nothing.

Jason glared down at the topaz. It warmed his hand until it turned clammy, and its golden glow flared like a star. What kind of trick was this? Berda had mentioned it was powerful, right before Lana said something about...

A great white light shined in front of him, and when Jason looked up, his heart skipped several beats.

Standing in front of him was a tall, middle-aged man, dressed in ragged clothes but bearing a smile worthy of a king. His dark hair swayed as though a breeze was blowing by. His green eyes were bright and filled with immense joy.

"Jason!" the man spoke. "My boy, is it truly you?"

Jason felt his arms sag, his heart pounding. For a brief moment, he felt like his seven-year-old self again. "Papa?" he breathed.

The man smiled and opened his arms. Jason beamed and ran into them, his chest shaking as though trying to hold back his delight.

"If this is a dream, I never want to wake up!" Jason said. "Oh, Papa, can it really be you?"

"Yes, Jason," the man replied pulling away gently. "Now listen carefully. I don't have much time."

Jason stared at his father, and he saw what he did not see before. The man before him seemed far different than he remembered. His skin was unnaturally clean and bright. The outline of his body shimmered like a ripple on the water.

Then Jason recalled what Lana said to him... and he froze.

"Jason," the man continued, "I am so proud of you. You have been so brave and strong since your mother and I were taken away. You have done well. Now you must do more."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked softly.

His father smiled. "The girl Lana and the woman Berda are on a quest of great importance. They have a chance to free Deltora from the evil Shadow Queen; to bring happiness and hope back to the people. You must go with them, Jason, and help them in any way you can. It is your destiny. Do you understand, my son?"

Jason nodded slowly. "I understand, Papa... but, won't you come with me?"

He knew in his heart that it would never be so, and he cursed himself for asking. His eyes turned glossy, his breaths coming out unevenly.

The man placed both hands on his son's shoulders. "I will be watching over you, Jason, as I always have. There is so much more for you to see and do. No matter what happens, never stop fighting for others, and remember everything your mother and I taught you."

The man's form seemed to be fading away. Jason could see the grey mist swirling, coming to reclaim his father.

"Wait!" Jason pleaded, as though the child within him – the part of himself he had long forgotten – had returned. "Don't leave me, Papa! Not again...!"

"I'll never leave you, my son," his father whispered. "Now go forth. Stay strong – and know that I will always love you."

* * *

The golden light faded at last, and Lana blinked at Jason.

The boy had gone rigid all of a sudden, his eyes wide and his mouth tight. He clenched the topaz in his fist, his hand shaking. Filli peered at him worriedly.

"Jason?" Lana said tenderly.

The boy blinked, as though her voice had woken him from a dream. Then he turned to her, his cheeks ashen.

"You said," he croaked, "that the topaz brings the living into contact with the spirit world." It was not exactly a question, but Lana nodded all the same.

Jason sighed with a shudder. "I just saw my father," he said, his tone deepening, "which means he is dead, as I feared. I wanted to believe it wasn't true... but now..."

Lana saw a single, glistening tear leak out of the corner of Jason's eye, and her heart sank. She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. To her relief, he didn't shrug it off.

They stood there like that for a long while, never speaking but comforting each other with their presence. Berda watched them from aside, her head hung down in sympathy. Kree had landed beside the group, his eyes never leaving Jason.

Finally, Jason sniffled and held out the topaz to Lana. "I believe this is yours," he said whilst trying to smile. "No point in stealing it now that I know what it does."

Lana took the gem and smirked. "Gold isn't your colour anyway."

Jason huffed and turned towards the companions, his eyes wet but sparkling with renewed confidence. "My father told me that I should accompany you on this quest of yours," he explained, "and I think it's a good idea. You two ladies wouldn't have survived the first day without me anyway."

Lana almost laughed, until Berda came up to both of them, her eyes narrowed. Lana swallowed hard and was about to defend Jason, until Berda shook her head with a meek smile.

"When I first embarked on this quest," she said, "I was afraid that Lana would be more of a hindrance than a help. But if it weren't for her, I would not be standing here in front of the two of you. And you're right, Jason – it seems that we both owe you a great debt. What better way to repay it than to allow you to come along?"

Lana grinned at her, amazed at how easily Berda said those words. "You're serious?"

Berda nodded. "If Fate has decreed that we are to be three instead of two, then so be it. But let me be clear," she gave Jason a mischievous grin, "don't expect me to allow you to save me every time we find a gem. I have to keep some of my honour, you know."

Jason laughed. "I'll keep that in mind," he said.

" _Kraa! Kraa!_ "

Lana squealed and cowered as Kree fluttered above her, patting his wings at her in defiance. She managed a weak smile. "I guess this means Kree is coming with us too, huh?"

Jason snorted. "Of course he is, and so is Filli! I never go anywhere without them!"

Filli purred excitedly and nestled her fur against Jason's face. Kree flew to land on Jason's outstretched arm and crowed out happily.

Berda rolled her eyes. "Well, so long as the trees don't join us as well, I suppose we can put up with Filli and Kree."

"Speaking of the trees," Lana said, pointing to the hole in the roof, "look there!"

The group gazed up at the new opening and were awed to see several animals crawling into the chamber. Birds flew high and low. Squirrels and wood mice and chipmunks began gnawing on the dead vines greedily, their teeth snipping them away easily. Once freed, the branches of the trees pulled and twisted away, basking in the sunlight they were so long denied.

"The curse of The Dark has been broken," Jason said cheerfully. "Now all of the animals can return and the trees can spread out their branches like they used to. Soon they will be strong enough to banish the monsters from this place forever. Within a few days, the Forests of Silence will be good and thriving again."

Lana couldn't help but smile. Already the evil machinations of the Shadow Queen were coming undone. Perhaps if Lana and her friends defeated the other guardians, more parts of Deltora could be freed as well. This gave Lana more optimism than ever, and she finally believed in her heart that the end of the Shadow Queen's reign was soon upon them.

 _But first things first_ , she thought triumphantly, _we have to recover the rest of the gems._

As the forest slowly transformed around them, Lana took off the Belt of Deltora, its silver metal glistening in the sun's rays. She fitted the topaz into the first of the empty seven medallions. At once it radiated with a vibrant glow, stronger than when Lana first put it on.

All the while, Jason stared at the Belt with admiration. "I've never seen anything so beautiful in all my life," he said once Lana had secured the Belt back on her waist.

Lana beamed at him. "It'll be even better once we find the other six gems. Once that's done, we'll be closer than ever to defeating the Shadow Queen for good!"

"All right, you two, let's just stay focused on getting the next gem," Berda announced, her palace-guard demeanour returning. "There's no telling what other kinds of monsters or obstacles we'll face next."

Jason sighed. "Oh, Berda, don't be such a wet blanket," he teased. "I kind of liked you better when you were knocked out by the Wenn."

Lana giggled when she saw Berda scowling. "Come on, you guys, we're supposed to be a team now," she said. "If we work together, then nothing can stop us!"

Jason glanced at her, his green eyes twinkling – or maybe that was just a trick of the sunlight. "You're still the craziest girl I have ever met, Lana," he said, "but you're also the bravest."

Lana raised an eyebrow at him and twirled her braid. "Don't go crushing on me now, Jason. We've only just met."

Jason's face turned as red as a tomato, and he held out his hands. "What?! I didn't... That's not what I meant!"

Berda burst out laughing, her low voice turning into a vocal choir through the chamber. Kree let out a throaty chortle.

It wasn't long before Lana, Jason, and even Filli joined the cadence of laughter.

* * *

Moments later, the three companions made their way down the Wenn-Del Path, emerging outside of the Forests of Silence. Lana paused to take in the great expanse of blue skies and green hills ahead of them, and her heart fluttered with excitement.

It was a big world, and the path would not be easy. But Lana knew it wouldn't be long before the Belt of Deltora was whole once more.

She thought about her parents, and the promise she gave them.

She thought of Berda and Jason, who now walked at her side, and the mysteries and dangers that awaited them.

But Lana was not afraid.

She reached down and felt the Belt through her tunic. The topaz – the symbol of faithfulness – warmed at her touch, as though it could sense her courage.

One gem had been found. Only six remained.

And so the quest would continue.

* * *

The Shadow Queen waited until Fallow finished his report. Then she unleashed her fury in a haze of red lighting and swirling dark mist.

"The topaz was taken?! FALLOW!"

Her snivelling servant cowered in the wake of her wrath. "My most sincere apologises, my great mistress," he squeaked, "I assure you, this is only a minor setback."

"You FOOL!" the Shadow Queen raged. "My power over the Forests of Silence has been broken – by a pair of _mortal_ travellers, of all things! Do you mean to tell me that they _miraculously_ knew of the gem's whereabouts – and were able to destroy Gorl?!"

Fallow shivered as though a sudden chill had taken him. He was too afraid to even speak, and that made the sorceress even angrier.

 _It happened right under his nose, that's why_ , she thought, her red eyes glowing hot. _He let these thieves slip through his crooked little fingers!_

Then again, she was also to blame. If the cursed Jalis knight had been so easily defeated, then she had put her faith in the wrong guardian.

But the travellers themselves gave the Shadow Queen good cause to worry. They would never have gone deep into the Forests of Silence of their own accord... unless they knew that one of the gems was there. They found the topaz quickly enough. What if they knew the locations of the other six? What if...?

What if, somehow, they were planning on restoring the Belt of Deltora?

The memory of that horrible dream returned: the star of seven-colours; her kingdom of shadows cowering underneath its rainbow radiance.

 _No_ , she almost whispered. _I will not allow it!_

"Fallow," she growled. "Recover the gem at once, and bring me those who stole it from me, alive and unharmed. I want the pleasure of punishing them myself... _mercilessly_!"

 _Right after_ , she thought, _I squeeze the truth of their discovery right out of them!_

"As you command, my queen," Fallow bowed stiffly and fled the chamber with haste.

The Shadow Queen remained for a long while, brooding and thinking feverishly.

There was no way Queen Enda or her unborn brat had survived the attack on Del Palace. But who else could have known about the topaz? What if the thieves already had the Belt with them?

Only one thing was certain to her: the Shadow Queen had to stop these so-called travellers from recovering the six remaining gems. She would not be ignorant of this "minor setback" any longer. The other guardians would have to be warned immediately.

 _And once I learn of the identities of these wretched humans_ , she thought sadistically, _I shall enjoy hearing them scream until their bones crumble to dust!_

The Shadow Queen let out a malevolent cackle as she vanished in a swirl of black and red, returning to her comforting domain in the Shadowlands.

THE END


End file.
